Relatos de una anciana
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Arrepentida de la decisión que tomó 35 años atrás, lee parte de los relatos que escribió a sus 75; en los que plasmó recuerdos de juventud,“Mi querido Inuyasha, si alguna vez tienes este libro en tus manos, quiero que sepas esto, yo tampoco he dejado de..
1. Chapter 1

**Relatos de una anciana**

Llevaba puesto su acostumbrado camisón blanco, abotonado hasta el cuello. El colgante con forma de corazón, que guardaba en su interior las dos fotografías, reposaba entre los encajes que adornaban la fila de botones. La luz de la luna reflectaba sobre él con un brillo atrayente, como si de perlas se tratasen.

La perla… cuantas aventuras habían vivido mientras la buscaban, cuantos cambios de humor entre ellos dos a causa de esa búsqueda...

Bajó la cabeza y sonrió evocando la imagen de una de las fotografías; la de un joven de diecisiete años enfadado queriendo dejar clara su opinión en el momento en que saltó el flash de la cámara, aquella escena… estaba muy enojada con él, casi destrozó aquella máquina porque creyó que debía protegerla, y si no fuera porque lo sentó lo habría hecho.

Al bajar la cabeza hacia el colgante, el cabello le cayó suelto por los hombros como hebras de hilo plateado; aún conservaba el mismo corte de pelo que entonces, y su piel no estaba demasiado arrugada para los 75 años que ya tenía… pero es muy consciente de que la vida comienza a apagársele, su corazón se ha debilitado tanto que no cree vivir otro año más para poder seguir evocando sus recuerdos a través de los cuentos que contaba a los niños… por eso mismo había escrito este único libro, "Relatos de una anciana", donde cuenta los mejores recuerdos de su vida junto al ser que más amó… y al que más ama.

Metida en la cama, con la espalda descansando sobre los almohadones, y la colcha abrigándola hasta el pecho, observaba la mano en la que tiene encerrado aquél objeto que una vez cambió su vida por completo, al que odió durante tantos años por haber hecho que conociera el amor para después sufrir por él… pero al que tiene que agradecer haberlo conocido, y haberle dado la oportunidad de vivirlo; porque aunque no terminó como debiera ser, en el fondo tampoco quería haberse perdido aquellos momentos con Inuyasha... Él había sido el único hombre en su vida, y tanto había marcado en ella aquella relación que aún, después de tantos años, lo seguía siendo… Aunque no estuviera junto a ella desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo...

Suspiró por los viejos recuerdos de muchos momentos en el que se demostraron tantos sentimientos el uno al otro, y alargó la mano hasta la lamparita de la mesilla para encenderla.

Allí estaba el libro, sobre la mesita de noche. Con sus gafas de cerca encima.

Si no fuera por los nietos de su hermano, jamás se habría atrevido a escribirlo; ellos… que tantas veces oyeron sus aventuras con al gran Inuyasha, le propusieron una y otra vez que las escribiera, y por fin lo había hecho. Hoy había recibido el primer ejemplar editado, y mañana se distribuiría a las tiendas…

Nerviosa por ver cómo había quedado la impresión de esos recuerdos, lo abrió por la dedicatoria…

_"A mi querido amigo, al que nunca olvidaré ni dejaré de querer, porque mis sentimientos estarán siempre contigo"_

Los ojos regresaron el pequeño objeto que escondía en la mano. Si alguna vez… quién sabe lo que podría haber sido el presente entonces, entonces… entonces quién sabe qué habría sido de ellos en ese presente.

Tomó aire y con un resuello, pasó la primera página y comenzó a leer:

_CAPITULO I_

_"Nunca antes había besado a un chico, y la primera vez tuvo que ser a él, a Inuyasha._

_Cuando sucedió me lamenté de que no fuesen otras las circunstancias; aún recuerdo ese sentimiento de impotencia porque mis abrazos no pudieran traerlo de vuelta._

_Sucedió en el castillo detrás del espejo, el castillo de las ilusiones, donde esa falsa tennyo, Kaguya, quiso sellar la parte humana de Inu Yasha, - No quiero perderlo – es lo único que tenía en mi mente, y por mucho que le decía que volviese en sí, no lo conseguía. Tanto era mi dolor por peder toda posibilidad de permanecer junto a él que no sentía el de sus garras clavándose en mis brazos…_

_Supe que él intentaba controlar su forma demoníaca, pero su forma humana cada vez se manifestaba más en el espejo de Kaguya. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, y no sabía que más hacer para hacerlo volver… entonces recordé la conversación que tuvimos bajo el árbol de cerezo esa noche._

- _Dime Inuyasha… - él miraba el fuego, hizo un sonido interrogante, como si estuviese distraído. Sí, era típico en él distraerse con cualquier cosa; el fuego, las estrellas, el movimiento del lago formando minúsculas ondas provocadas por el viento. - ¿Todavía quieres convertirte en un verdadero Youkai?_

- _¿Acaso lo dudas?_

- _Pero ya eres suficientemente fuerte._

- _Bah__, cállate, me convertiré en un youkai, ya lo he decidido, no vuelvas a preguntarme_

- _Pero ¿sabes?, he estado pensando y… ¿no estarías bien permaneciendo como ahora, como un hanyou?, a mí me gustas como eres ahora_

- _Keh! ¡qué patético!_

_Me molestó ese comentario..._

_Quise decirle unas palabras para que me tomase en serio. Así que le obligué a girarse y… esas, esas veces en las que él me miraba así, eran las que me hacían ver que yo lo amaba._

_Quería haberle besado._

_Y sin darme cuenta estaba besándole allí, en el castillo de las ilusiones… como si con eso hiciese regresar su parte humana. Tal vez esa fuese la última vez que estaría a su lado, porque cuando su transformación estuviese completa nos mataría a todos. Ya no sería mi querido Inuyasha, sino una bestia descontrolada._

_No abrí los ojos, solo me alcé un poco para alcanzar sus labios y sellar esos gruñidos constantes… estaban cálidos, y dejó de hacer aquél sonido amenazador._

_Sus garras dejaron de clavarse en mis brazos para rodearme la espalda con la suavidad y el calor de cuando quería protegerme… y algo más; alivio, paz… y un sentimiento que no había notado en él antes, pero que era como si en realidad hubiese estado ahí siempre, oculto, y hubiese decidido salir ahora a la superficie…_

_Sentía su mirada en mí, y sus labios respondieron a los míos susurrando mi nombre, me abrazó y yo me refugié en ese abrazo._

- _Permaneceré como hanyou un poco más por ti…_

_Entonces supe que por su mente también pasaron en esos momentos los mismos recuerdos que tuve yo._

_Ahora Kaguya ha desaparecido._

_Y aunque Naraku nos haya sorprendido a todos y siga vivo, me siento con fuerzas para seguir acompañando a Inuyasha, porque ahora vuelvo a tener esperanzas…_

_Porque él me respondió a mi beso…"_

_Kagome se encontraba mirando al horizonte, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos; recordando la aventura que habían tenido que vivir hasta hacía unas pocas horas._

_- ¡Kagome…! – todos sus amigos tuvieron que parar a unos metros de ella al ver que estaba distraída y se había quedado atrás._

_- ¡Esperadme chicos no os vayáis sin mi!_

_- Keh! ¡Pues no te quedes atrás!_

_- ¡A qué viene ese tono de voz!_

_- Vamos, vamos, por lo menos hoy dejad de pelearos – Miroku intentó calmar a ambos, que parecían empezar una nueva discusión._

_Todos caminaban dirección a la próxima aldea, con un poco de suerte podrían dormir bajo techo. Kagome e Inuyasha no se hablaron en todo el trayecto, y la culpa de esto la había tenido el houshi por intentar imitarlos al querer besar a Sango… había usado de excusa el beso de ellos dos para aprovechar la ocasión._

_Kagome se quiso hacer la sorda, tapándose los oídos. E Inuyasha metió la pata, como siempre, al intentar arreglarlo diciendo que él no es que quisiese besarla, y que además ella no le pidió permiso. Consiguió enfadar otra vez a Kagome, y los cuatro terminaron muy sonrojados, aunque el sonrojo de Miroku era más debido por la bofetada de Sango que por la situación, y el de Inuyasha no se veía gracias a que estaba estampado contra el suelo por uno de los "siéntate" que gritó Kagome._

_No faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea, y el hanyou de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Kagome, que había decidido caminar a su lado, pero esta vez mas separada que de costumbre. Hacían un juego gracioso, él la miraba de reojo y cuando ella lo miraba, disimulaba haciendo como que estaba embobado con cualquier cosa: un pájaro que volase por allí en ese momento, una hoja empujada por el viento…y así se llevaron los minutos que pudieron tardar hasta llegar a la aldea._

_El houshi decidió buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche refugiados por el calor de un fuego hogareño, Sango lo acompañaba con Kirara, y el resto esperaron sentados junto al único árbol del valle donde se detuvieron a descansar; Inuyasha sobre una rama, y Kagome y Shippo sentados en las raíces._

_Éste último se aburría después de un rato sin que esos dos hablasen nada, prefería oírlos discutir antes que ese pesado silencio, que incluso hacía la espera más insoportable._

_- Hey Kagome, voy a coger unas flores y voy a hacerte un collar, ahora vuelvo – El zorrito, que encontró de repente la solución, salió corriendo hacia la pradera._

_- Muy bien Shippo, pero no te alejes demasiado. – Le gritó ella mientras lo veía salir corriendo… ¿y ahora qué hacía ella a solas con Inuyasha? Después de lo que pasó ni se atrevía a mirarlo, y menos aún sabiendo lo que le dijo. Miró disimuladamente hacia la copa del árbol; allí estaba él, mirando las musarañas… De pronto notó que se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y bajó la mirada al suelo sintiendo que el sonrojo le teñía las mejillas._

_Inuyasha bajó de la rama y se sentó junto a ella. Podía estar mirando a otro lado, pero sabía que prestaba atención a lo que él hacía… estaba esperando que dijese algo, unas palabras que rompiera el silencio y quitara ese muro de vergüenza que se había formado desde aquél beso, una disculpa tal vez._

_Sus hombros se tensaban cada vez que tomaba aíre para decir aquello que llevaba pensando desde la última discusión. Luego lo soltaba derrotado, incapaz de mencionar una sola palabra por miedo a no ser capaz de expresarse como debía… al tercer intento reunió el valor suficiente, y para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de decirle, arrancó una de las flores que crecían silvestre entre la hierba y la rotó entre sus dedos._

_- Kagome… - su voz sonaba tan tímida que ella se volvió a mirarlo. - ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? – extendió la mano con la flor hacia ella, no porque tuviera intención de dársela, sino por un gesto que hizo sin pensar… aunque Kagome interpretó otra cosa a juzgar por cómo se abrieron sus ojos; con una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y curiosidad._

_La comisura de sus labios tembló de la emoción, y una sonrisa recatada acompañó al tono acentuado de su rostro._

_Kagome miró la pequeña flor antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él, cogió la planta de entre sus dedos con una mano temblorosa y asintió agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento._

_Inuyasha prefirió que creyera que había querido dársela antes que decirle que no pretendía hacerlo. De todas formas no hacía daño a nadie si pensaba que había tenido un detalle que al parecer había sido tan acertado, porque a juzgar por el resplandor en los ojos de ella, lo consideraba como un gesto especial darle una flor que crecía por azar en el bosque y que según le parecía a él olía tan empalagosa. Pero que para Kagome parecía todo lo contrario..._

_- No, ya no estoy enfadada – lo vio sonrojarse, aún tenía la mano extendida como si siguiese sosteniendo la planta._

_Los dos miraron la mano vacía, y él la escondió inmediatamente tras la espalda._

_Inuyasha carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo, había conseguido arrancar, ahora no era el momento de echarse atrás, tenía que pedir una disculpa y recuperar la afinidad que parecía que fuese a perderse si no daba solución a aquel embrollo que se habían formado por culpa del beso._

_- A veces digo cosas que creo que no van a molestarte y… - Las palabras se acumularon en su boca, que la cerró inmediatamente al ver que ella había entrecerrado los ojos e inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, estaba preparándose para escuchar algo que suponía no le iba a gustar, y pensaba en como rebatirlo… Volvió a carraspear y tomó aire de nuevo; buscando la forma de continuar sin que Kagome se enfadase – Lo que dije antes no iba en serio…- Calló y miró las nubes que taparon el sol en aquél momento; blancas y esponjosas como bolas de algodón. Parecían tan sólidas que pensó que podrían llegar a tocarse con las manos._

_Por cómo se sonrojaba él, estaba segura que esta vez estaba siendo sincero. Se estaba descubriendo ante ella; quería hablarle de sus sentimientos, por lo que no podía dejar que la conversación terminase ahora por culpa de su facilidad para abstraerse con cualquier cosa._

_- Inu Yasha…_

_Él bajó la mirada hasta ella. Por un segundo se preguntó qué le pasaba, por qué ese brillo meloso estaba otra vez en sus ojos, lo había visto más de una vez, y era como si tuviera que salir huyendo y a la vez no quisiera._

_- No, no me mal interpretes, no es que qui…- ella volvía a poner esa mirada cautelosa, maldito fuera que no sabía comportarse como debía con Kagome. Había algo entre ellos, lo sentía, y sin embargo él siempre rehuía de aquello cuando parecía que iba a dar la cara. ¿Por qué no hablaba simplemente de lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no era él, (su verdadero yo), el que hablaba en momentos como este? ¿tan difícil tenía que ser que él mismo impedía que lo que ambos querían fuese irremediable? Solo se trataba de sincerarse el uno con el otro, y ella ya lo hizo más de una vez: cuando lo sorprendió con Kikyo, (conformándose solo con su compañía, ya que sabía que no podía esperar nada más de él), la noche antes de que Kaguya se la llevara con el manto de plumas celestiales, (donde arriesgó su vida por él), y la vez que lo besó, (que lo hizo regresar a ella)… – me gustó ese beso – los colores afloraron otra vez..._

_Kagome parpadeó, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más fuerte que nunca, él la miraba, luchando contra la vergüenza de exponer sus sentimientos… esperando que dijese algo, y ella no sabía cómo responder a su confesión._

_Pero no era momento de quedarse callada, o perdería la oportunidad de hablar, de que se dijeran muchas cosas que habían permanecido dentro de sus corazones, y que antes no se atrevieron a decirse. Ahora era el momento de sacarlas todas, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Porque había esperado tanto tiempo esta oportunidad que las palabras se quedaban atoradas en la garganta por el nerviosismo que sentía._

_Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y miró cómo el viento arrastraba los dientes de león como si fueran pelusas por la pradera._

_- Inu Yasha… ¿qué piensas de mí?_

_- ¿Qué? – Estaba desconcertado, no sabía por qué le preguntaba aquello ahora, ¿qué podía decirle? Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y de todas formas, aunque lo fuera… nunca podría tener las suficientes que sirvieran para describir lo que pensaba sobre ella. - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_- ¿Cómo me ves?, ¿crees que soy de las que los chicos se fijarían o de las que pasan desapercibida?_

_Empezaba a sentirse incómodo, ¿a dónde quería llegar? ¿A qué venía preguntarle aquello? ¿Qué podía decirle que no la enfureciera? Si hablaba sobre belleza podría interpretar que la llamara superficial, y si hablaba de bondad y simpatía podría creer que la considerara fea. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar? Había intentado una disculpa, y no parecía ser suficiente. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que quedasen en paz?_

_- ¡Oye, no tengo por qué responder! ¡y qué me importa a mí que te miren o no! ¡qué tengo que ver yo con eso!_

_- No importa…- Contestó en un murmullo, con tanto pesar que lo hizo sentirse culpable_

_Kagome se apoyó en el tronco del árbol para levantarse, tenía que apartarse de él como fuera, estaba avergonzada y quería llorar, pero no delante suya, no quería que supiera que podía seguir haciéndole daño con sus palabras…_

_Pero una mano en su hombro le impidió moverse._

_- Pienso que eres bonita_

_Kagome lo miró entonces, no levantaba los ojos del suelo; de la hierba que mecía el viento… hasta que decidió dirigirlos a ella; volvía a tener esa mirada que le hacía perder todos los sentidos y desear una única cosa, que fuera besada._

_- Inu Yasha, yo…_

_- ¿Por qué quieres que otros se fijen en ti? – el tono suave de su voz se coló por los poros concentrando todos sus sentidos en él, cerró los ojos y saboreó aquella sensación, notó el roce de la tierra con los pantalones de Inuyasha y sintió el aliento en su oído… y las palabras susurrantes que le cosquillearon en los tímpanos – no me gusta que los hombres se fijen en ti – Kagome gimió de placer, no podía creerse que le estuviese diciendo lo que tanto había soñado – no puedo permitir que nadie se te lleve de mi lado, antes hay que encontrar los fragmentos._

_Kagome quiso sentarlo, ¿Pero qué clase de egoísta era él? Abrió la boca para contestarle con varios insultos, pero sus palabras fueron selladas por los labios de Inuyasha._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo había esperado, como tampoco esperó encontrarse con los de él, que le sonreían divertido por la reacción de ella._

_Los cerró cuando sintió la humedad de su lengua cálida y suave pidiendo paso, y se abrazó a su cuello, respondiendo a aquél beso._

_Cuando se separaron las frentes aún permanecieron unidas, él se relamió los labios y secó los de ella con el pulgar, sacándole una sonrisa._

_- Mentí…No es por los fragmentos, es que no quiero que te separen de mi._

_Kagome lo vio acercarse de nuevo. Iba a pasar otra vez, iba a besarla nuevamente… volvió a entreabrir los labios y bajar los párpados, esperando el momento. Ya sentía su aliento cerca, oía su respiración como si fuera la de ella, incluso podía sentir su tacto antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de ella… pero ese beso no llegó, un carraspeo los interrumpió antes._

_- Hemos encontrado un sitio para pasar la noche._

_- ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó Inuyasha con desconfianza mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kagome a hacer lo mismo._

_- Solo hay que hacer un exorcismo._

_- Ya, pero ¿hay posesión o no? – Kagome al igual que Inuyasha sabía que Miroku siempre mentía con eso._

_- No, pero dije que la casa estaba infectada de malos espíritus, así que Shippo, - se giró al pequeño kitsune – te tendrás que transformar en algún bicho feo que asuste, y simulas que te desvaneces saliendo por una ventana con tu fuego fatuo._

_- Ni hablar, Shippo no va a participar en tus estrategias a cambio de cama y comida gratis, haremos un campamento. – Kagome no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Shippo se convirtiera en otro farsante como el houshi. Cogió al pequeño Kitsune en brazos y se fue en busca de ramas secas para hacer el fuego._

_Después de que cenaran una de las comidas precocinadas que llevaba Kagome en su mochila, todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera. Excepto ella, que decidió que la noche era perfecta para dar un paseo._

_Se sentó frente a unas rocas de la que emergía una fuente natural; el sonido que provocaba la caída del agua le resultaba relajante… Se tumbó en el césped para mirar las estrellas y disfrutar de la música natural de los grillos combinados con el movimiento de las plantas ocasionado por el viento, y el sonido rítmico de fondo de la fuente._

_En pocos minutos se había quedado dormida… por suerte alguien la había seguido y la trajo de vuelta al campamento…_

"Recuerdo los días siguientes a esos besos, los dos nos mirábamos, para después esconder nuestras miradas; quizás solo éramos unos niños que nos avergonzábamos de nuestro comportamiento... hasta que nos incomodábamos y empezábamos a discutir por cualquier cosa. Entonces nos enfrentábamos el uno al otro, con ojos inquisitivos en busca de más que explicaciones… y entonces sucedía… y terminábamos teniendo tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestras respiraciones chocaban.

Recuerdo esa sensación, y recuerdo ver en sus ojos el deseo de besarme, pero, aunque no lo pretendía esconder, tampoco lo demostraba ante los demás, solo lo hacía cuando estábamos a solas y eran pocas las oportunidades"

05/06/2005

NN/AA:Aquí dejamos el primer capítulo, aún cuenta muy poquito de esta pareja que acaba de empezar, a ver como se desenvuelven como tales :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Relatos de una anciana**

**La anciana subió la vista al techo, preguntándose cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido… le parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando conoció a aquél chico extraño que parecía dormir apaciblemente atado al árbol por las enredaderas.**

**El tiempo había pasado tan rápido desde entonces… y ella había sido tan inconsciente en aquel tiempo… Se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos cansados con los dedos antes de echar una mirada furtiva a la ventana.**

**La hoja estaba entreabierta para que dejara entrar la brisa nocturna, acercó la lámpara de la mesita para alumbrar mejor la página, y con añoranza tocó el colgante que adornaba la fina cadena que llevaba al cuello… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica que le trajo más recuerdos, y buscando aquellos momentos pasó unas cuantas páginas.**

_CAPITULO X_

_"Había pasado ya un año desde que empezamos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, nuestra confianza había crecido de forma especial; los dos habíamos empezado a compartir una relación mas próxima e íntima… ahora sí que podía ser sincera con mis amigas cuando mencionaba a Inuyasha como 'mi novio'._

_Las noches en el Sengoku eran tan especiales junto a él… esperábamos a que todos durmieran, y entonces yo, con cuidado, salía de mi saco de dormir y me alejaba del campamento, para segundos después aparecer él._

_Parecíamos dos chiquillos escondiéndonos de nuestros padres, pero es que nos daba un poco de vergüenza que nos vieran como una pareja._

_Una de esas noche hacía un año que nos conocíamos, y también era mi dieciséis cumpleaños"._

Kagome estaba apoyada en el árbol, esperándolo.

Jugaba mientras venía y no, con una pequeña rama caída en el suelo, desplazándola de un extremo al otro con la punta del zapato.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre rama?

Se le erizaron instantáneamente los bellos al oír su voz, daba igual que hubiese todos estos meses escuchando ese tono que solo empleaba cuando estaban a solas, ella seguía reaccionando como el primer día… como aquella tarde en la que todo comenzó; en la que sus vidas empezaron a tomar un nuevo curso, una nueva confianza y un trato más íntimo.

Alzó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró frente a Inuyasha, que caminaba despacio hacia ella. Tenía una mano escondida tras la espalda, y la comisura de sus labios se torcían sospechosamente.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, llevo bastante tiempo esperando, ¿qué hubiese pasado si un demonio me atacase? – Inuyasha gimió divertido con su tono de niña molesta, intentaba hacerle creer que estaba fastidiada por hacerla esperar, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que solo actuaba

- No estaba tan lejos, podía ver qué estabas haciendo – Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ellas, los justos para que no la rozara, pero le acariciara el rostro con el calor de su respiración.

Kagome cerró los ojos y tragó, sintiendo el corazón acelerado con cada hálito que alcanzaba a tocar sus labios. Lo sentía tan cerca, con su cabeza bajada para llegar a ella, y sus ojos penetrándola con ese brillo dorado, como rayos de sol calentándola.

- Y si me veías ¿por qué no te mostraste, solo querías observarme? ¿es que ahora eres un voyeur? – consiguió balbucear. Hacía varias semanas que sentía palpitaciones cuando se acercaba tanto a ella, que se preguntaba qué era eso que se apoderaba de ella que la quemaba y la hacía sentir deseos de poder tocarlo más allá de una simple caricia en la mejilla o de posar las manos en sus hombros…

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que él se alejaba un poco de ella.

- ¿Qué es un voyeur? – No le gustó la forma en que ella frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si iba a reírse de él pero la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior y destellaron sus ojos hizo que olvidara qué lo había molestado.

- Es alguien que mira a escondidas cuando otros no saben que son observados, y disfruta con eso. Hay algunos que se dedican a observar a mujeres en lugares donde saben que están medio desnudas, como por ejemplo los baños…

Su voz sonó tan insinuante que Inuyasha rió tomándose a broma que lo hubiese comparado con uno.

- Yo no soy eso, en cambio Miroku…

La risa de ella sonó como carcajadas.

- En eso tienes razón, y entonces ¿para qué me has hecho levantar de mi saco y venir aquí?

- Quería darte algo – agachó la cabeza para esconder su mirada bajo la cortina tupida de flequillo plateado. Sus orejitas se tendieron sobre la cabeza y después de varios meses sin suceder, el sonrojo empezó a cubrir su rostro. – No tengo mucho para ofrecer y quisiera darte algo mejor, pero… lo he hecho yo y…

Inuyasha descubrió su mano oculta mostrando algo envuelto en un pañuelo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome…- cogió la mano de Kagome y depositó el regalo en ella.

Miraba el pañuelo en su mano, sorprendida de que se hubiese acordado, y la risilla de él le hizo saber que lo había notado.

- Hoy hace un año que te conozco, y…- levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – dijiste que llegaste a esta época el día de tu cumpleaños.

Kagome desenvolvió el objeto, descubriendo el regalo… los ojos se le enturbiaron al ver sobre el pañuelo blanco una gema de ágata azulada, atravesada por un fino cordón.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Inuyasha… - sus lágrimas escaparon finalmente, - es preciosa.

- Entonces… ¿te gusta? – Ella asintió y él consiguió relajar los hombros, verla llorar lo tenían confuso, por un segundo no supo si había hehco bien, o si ella había esperado algo mejor que una simple piedra – lo cogí hace unos días, según los humanos de la zona se regala esta gema cuando quieres que… - volvió a agachar la cabeza y bajó el tono de voz llevado por la timidez – …alguien permanezca siempre a tu lado.

Kagome sonrió al mismo tiempo que cogía el colgante y se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello. Le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y se apartó el cabello de la nuca.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo?

Lo oía respirar tras ella, y sintió el tacto de sus dedos deslizándose por el cordón… el frío de la piedra contrastaba con el calor de sus yemas, y no pudo evitar la sacudida de sufrió su cuerpo cuando sintió otra vez esa bola que le presionaba en el pecho y hacía que el corazón le latiera desbocado. Encerró la gema en su mano derecha y cerró los ojos.

Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron hasta sus hombros cuando consiguió engarzar el cierre y la hizo girarse para poder verla, ella bajó las manos y sus ojos se fijaron un momento en la piedra.

- Se ve mas bonita sobre tu piel

Recorrió con la mirada la unión de la clavícula; la hendidura donde descansaba el colgante, y la fue subiendo, estudiando cada centímetro de su cuello, y dejándola descansar en los labios de Kagome, en su sonrisa tímida y dulce… no podía quitar los ojos de aquella sonrisa, y apenas percibió que levantó la mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Y ninguno de los dos supieron quien fue, si ella que lo acercó o él que el que se aproximó, pero sus labios se unieron en un roce casto al principio, y mas necesitado a medida que se iban apoyando el cuerpo de uno en el otro.

Rompieron el beso en una de las veces en que necesitaron tomar aire y abrieron los ojos para verse, ella pasó un dedo por los labios del hanyou y él le respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

La atrajo nervioso a su pecho, y ella pudo comprobar que sus latidos estaban tan desbocados y retumbaban tanto o mas que los de su propio corazón, reposó la cabeza sobre el y escuchó como poco a poco conseguía calmarlos…

Sintió como el encierro de sus brazos se suavizaba y apoyaba la mejilla sobre ella.

- Gracias Inuyasha.

- Keh!, eso no es nada, deberías ver el lugar de donde la cogí. – Kagome levantó el rostro obligándolo a apartar la cabeza y mirarla – podría llevarte si quieres, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Asintió llevada por la curiosidad y montó en su espalda.

El sitio no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y en pocos minutos llegaron a una llanura cubierta por un manto de florecillas blancas que desprendían un aroma suave cuando las movía el viento.

Kagome miró fascinada, las flores llegaban más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, y sus pétalos brillaban con la luna. Aún iba subida sobre Inuyasha, y la llevaba ahora a paso lento hasta la entrada de una cueva, donde la dejó bajar.

Si las flores la fascinaron, el interior de la cueva la dejó sin habla. La luz nocturna se reflectaba en las paredes, creando destellos azules que creaban la ilusión de las olas del mar.

- Esto es precioso Inuyasha.

- Sí, lo es, puedes entrar, no hay nada peligroso dentro.

Ella entró tras él, y se detuvo maravillada los centelleos azules que se reflejaban en los cabellos del hanyou. Después de tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a su apariencia que había olvidado lo mitico de su naturaleza, y lo grandioso que eso era para ella. Lo hacía aún más especial, y hacía que lo quisiera más por ser cómo y quién era, Inuyasha, el hijo de un demonio y una princesa humana…

- Lo que brilla con la luna… – lo vio señalar a las paredes rocosas – …son gemas como la que cogí para ti.

Kagome se aproximó a las piedras incrustadas y pasó los dedos por ellas.

- Inuyasha… - lo oyó hacer un sonido interrogante, como siempre que se distraía con algo y sabía que alguien quería captar su atención, pero otra cosa lo tenía absorto. En este caso era la luz de las gemas, o quizás el brillo estelar que desprendía el cabello de Kagome al contacto con la luz azulada de las turquesas. - ¿cómo conseguiste sacarla de la roca?, están muy incrustadas.

Oía el crujir de algunas ramas pisadas por los pasos del hanyou, hasta que sintió su pecho en la espalda, y un brazo rodearle la cintura.

Enlazo la mano con la que la rodeaba, y sonrió cuando él apartó unos mechones azabaches para descubrir su cuello, y acariciar aquella piel suave y sensible con su respiración.

- A veces es una ventaja tener garras. – Depositó sus labios en el cuello de Kagome, apenas rozándolo, y los deslizó hasta el hombro, donde depositó un beso.

_"Esa noche fue muy especial para mí, sentía sus besos y sus brazos rodearme, y el hormigueo que me provocaba aquello._

_De vez en cuando se nos escapaba un suspiro que otro, era obvio que los dos necesitábamos más que inocentes muestras de cariño, habíamos llegado a conocernos lo suficiente y a confiar tanto el uno en el otro como para entender que el deseo había ido despertando en los dos y que no podíamos demorar mas aquella necesidad de demostrarnos cuánto nos amábamos._

_Aquella vez fue tan hermosa… recuerdo que acaricié su cara y él dejó de besarme y suavizó su abrazo. Parecía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, decidió continuar con sus besos, y desabrochar los primeros botones de mi blusa, para descubrir mis hombros y poder besarlos sin nada que se interpusiera._

_Supuse que cuando sucediera algo así me pondría nerviosa, pero al principio no sucedió, entonces los dos pensábamos que el sitio y el momento eran perfectos; me deshice de la blusa yo misma, y cuando la dejé caer al suelo fue cuando sentí pudor; me cubrí los pechos con vergüenza. Él me dio la vuelta, y me apartó las manos, tuve que mirar a otro lado para poder calmar el rubor que sentía cuando él me miró, recuerdo las palabras que dijo en ese momento._

- _No tienes que ocultar nada de ti porque toda tú eres hermosa._

_Los dos nos unimos con besos y caricias torpes por la inexperiencia, pero aún así fue una noche que jamás podré olvidar._

_Quedé dormida abrazada a él, cubierta por sus ropas para resguardarnos del frío, y me gustó despertar por la mañana con sus besos, y el aroma de esas flores con el rocío mañanero, está tan presente esa mañana… el recuerdo de cómo olían esas flores… que aun tengo la sensación de despertar por las mañanas con ese olor."_

**NN/AA: Tarde pero ya llegamos, ha sido un mes de locos y cuesta ponerse manos a la obra con los fics, pero poquito a poco hemos ido dedicándole un ratito hasta conseguir subir otro capítulo. Disfruténlo y gracias por los rewiews, son un aliciente maravilloso. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Relatos de una anciana**

**Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse al pequeño objeto que seguía encerrando en su mano. Una lágrima escapó de ellos y la dejó correr sin intención ninguna de secarla, ¿Cuándo dejaría de llorar por él?... ¿Cuándo se quedaría solo con aquellos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y dejaría atrás lo que para su mentalidad de mujer fueron las desavenencia que el destino les daba? Si pudiera volver atrás… Si tuviera otra oportunidad de vivir el pasado…**

**Suspirando saltó varias páginas del libro y continuó su lectura por otro capítulo.**

CAPITULO XVIII

_"Los días pasaban rápidos a su lado, y a medida que los meses pasaban, él se volvía cada vez mas protector conmigo. Y posesivo… pero de manera sana, nunca hizo daño a nadie con eso._

_Por ejemplo, a veces se encelaba con Shippo cuando el kitsune captaba toda mi atención, pero intentaba disimularlo, pues sabía que el pequeño zorrito tenía de mí una imagen solo maternal._

_Para Miroku y Sango parecíamos una especie de familia. Por cierto… era curioso cómo estos dos empezaron a comprenderse, él tenía poca voluntad para mantenerse a distancia de las mujeres de las aldeas en las que hacíamos una parada, y la taijiya sentía celos, o quizás un poco de envidia, por las jóvenes que captaban la atención del houshi. (Aún me resultan graciosas aquellas escenas en las que ella, aparentemente sin venir a cuento, le daba un cate en la cabeza al pobre de Miroku, que ya no estaba seguro de si ella sentía atracción u odio por él)._

_Recuerdo aquella vez que Sango fue pretendida por un príncipe; a Miroku se le vio desolado con la idea de que ella aceptase la proposición de matrimonio de ese hombre, pero tan profundo era lo que sentía por ella, que no quiso interferir para no alterar su decisión final. Prefirió verla casada con un príncipe y escoltada por sus guardias en la comodidad de un palacio, que luchar contra demonios arriesgando su vida y durmiendo a la intemperie la mayoría de las noches y en una cama prestada._

_Me propuse hacer todo lo posible porque Miroku pudiese retener a Sango a su lado, pero ninguna de mis estrategias hizo falta, ella tomó por sí misma la decisión de acompañarlo en nuestros viajes, y desde entonces sus miradas fueron diferentes… y sus conversaciones otras._

_Hasta que unos meses después se declararon sus sentimientos. Aunque los demás no supimos nada de esto último hasta un año más tarde._

_Recuerdo llegar a una aldea, donde el grito de una mujer asaltó el aire cuando Inu Yasha y yo íbamos discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Miroku y Sango, y Shippo nos decía que se comportaban como nosotros; que ocultábamos algo y no le decíamos de qué se trataba. Así fue cómo nos puso en la pista, los dos nos miramos avergonzados y a la vez sorprendidos, y entonces oímos ese grito; el de una mujer desesperada que pareciera que le estuvieran desgarrando la carne._

_Miré a Inuyasha asustada, y sin necesidad de decirle nada él se adelantó para socorrer a la aldeana"._

Inuyasha regresaba a sus compañeros con algo entre los brazos, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta.

Kagome se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, y contuvo el aire cuando unos deditos pequeños y regordetes asomaron y se extendieron hasta alcanzar el collar de cuentas de quien lo transportaba.

- ¡Es un bebé!

- Sí, por suerte llegué a tiempo de evitar que se convirtiera en el almuerzo de un demonio - Él miraba con tanta dulzura la criatura que tenía en brazos, que a Kagome le enterneció el corazón. Y no solo eso, cuando Inuyasha pasó con delicadeza el dorso de uno de sus dedos por la nariz del bebé y éste lo atrapó con una de sus manitas, (robándole una risita), en ella despertó algo; una especie de necesidad de que ambos pudieran querer de ese modo a una cosa tan pequeña y dependiente como esa.

El peso de Shippo trepando por sus ropas hasta el hombro la sacó de su ensoñación, y miró a su izquierda, donde la cabeza de Shippo asomaba por encima de ella, curioseando.

- Pobrecillo… es muy pequeño para que una madre lo deje solo, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?

- No Shippo, sabes que no se trata de un juguete, hay que llevarlo con sus abuelos. – por primera vez el hanyu miraba a Shippo con ojos diferentes.

- ¿Dónde está su madre? – preguntó Kagome.

- Es cierto oímos gritar a una mujer – añadió Miroku.

- El demonio la atacó, cuando llegué ya estaba moribunda, y me pidió que ayudase a su hijo, así que acabé con ese demonio y antes de morir me pidió que lo llevase a la aldea, con los abuelos. Viven en las primeras casas a la entrada. Según ella no está muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Te dio tiempo de saber todo eso? – Preguntó Shippo curioso, no se imaginaba a Inuyasha teniendo una conversación sobre cómo llegar a una aldea con una moribunda mientras mataba al demonio.

- La mujer estaba muy malherida y me dio cosa de dejarla morir sola, así que cuando acabé con el peligro le hice compañía con su bebé hasta que se apagó. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para decirme lo necesario para saber cómo dar con los ancianos. – Recordaba con tristeza la última mirada que dedicó a su pequeño,

Inuyasha lo había acostado entre los brazos de ella para que no perdiera el contacto con él hasta el final, y se alejó lo suficiente para darle la intimidad que necesitaba para despedirse de ese niño al que nunca vería crecer. Él podía verlo desde donde estaba, cómo las palabras se fueron convirtiendo en susurros por la falta de fuerzas, y cómo las pupilas se le dilataron cuando el último halo de vida se fundió dentro de ella. Tomó en brazos al pequeño, que ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus inocentes ojos y reemprendió el regreso a sus amigos sin querer pararse a estudiar la presión que sentía en el pecho y la desolación que lo embargó por antiguos recuerdos de uno mismo cuando sintió la soledad y la desprotección del ser querido por primera vez. A una edad tan temprana…

Este pequeñín, al menos, no iba a recordar algo tan traumático como ver morir a alguien que -visto con la inocencia de un niño- consideras tan único, fuerte, protector e inmortal como una madre. Cuando algo así sucede crees que entonces no hay nada de lo que puedas aferrarte para sentirte protegido, y a la vez piensas que ya nada hay peor después de eso…

Pero te equivocas con un pensamiento como ese: La vida y el avance del tiempo mientras uno crece, te hace ver que con cada etapa hay nuevas cosas a las que enfrentarse y de las que aprender a defenderse. Así como nuevas pérdidas que terminas superando. Y cuyos recuerdos almacenarás para no olvidar nunca que una vez hubo alguien que te importó y quisiste lo suficiente como para tener presente que existió en algún momento de tu vida.

Inuyasha entregó el pequeño a Kagome, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella con un brillo único al ver cómo le sonreía al niño y le susurraba cosas cerca de su carita mientras lo mecía.

Su mirada lo sorprendió in fraganti cuando levantó un momento la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa, que retendría siempre en la memoria como una imagen enmarcada de este momento.

- Entonces será mejor no demorarnos y buscar a sus abuelos, es muy pequeño para que nosotros podamos alimentarle, y por lo que sé querrá comer pronto – Como si con sus palabras se activara una alarma el pequeño empezó a refunfuñar, Kagome se lo colocó al hombro y le acarició la espalda; había oído una vez a su madre decirle a una primeriza que eso los relajaba porque les movía el aire, y parecía que estaba funcionando de momento porque el bebé empezó a dormitar.

Todos se dispusieron a acercarse a la aldea; Miroku, Shippo y Sango iban delante, y giraban de vez en cuando a ver al bebé que ella seguía acunando y acariciando, aunque el llanto no quería cesar esta vez; el masaje de la espalda había funcionado al principio, pero el hambre no aceptaba apaños y el pequeño quería comer.

Sentía la cabeza de Inuyasha tras ella asomarse para mirar desde su hombro al pequeño, susurrándole que callase, que pronto estaría con su familia, y escuchando la nana que Kagome había empezado a entonar.

De pronto sintió la presión tras la nuca, y la sensación de su mirada, que había dejado de presenciar al bebé para concentrarse únicamente en ella.

Kagome cayó y frunció el ceño preguntándose si estaría preocupado por algo que hubiese notado repentinamente. Se volvió y lo miró, haciendo un gesto interrogante con la cara.

Él arrugó la boca y negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente, se le acercó al oído y susurró:

- Te ves bonita con un bebé

Se detuvo y clavó los ojos en esa expresión, que seguía manteniéndose despreocupada. Sin encontrar las palabras ni los gestos que pudieran responder a aquella frase. Tan incapaz de describir los sentimientos que abarcaron su pecho en aquel instante.

Solo alcanzaba a comprender el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo dejando una agradable sensación cuando él le sonrió al interpretar su reacción y le besó la mejilla antes de seguir caminando y pasarla de largo.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de los demás, a esperarla, y miró hacia atrás, con la frente arrugada mientras ella despertaba de aquella extraña sensación de estar en una nube, entonces caminó hasta alcanzarlo y los dos siguieron adelante a su propio paso y sintiendo que solo estaban ellos en aquél camino.

- Así que se trataba de eso… – el Houshi rió por lo bajo y luego miró con complicidad a Sango.

- ¡Qué estas mirando Miroku! – dijo la exterminadora sonrojada

Miroku carraspeó y chasqueó con la lengua, poniendo su expresión más provocativa.

- Sango, pienso que… - Ella le agarró del hombro y lo apartó a un lado, pasándolo de largo.

- ¡No lo digas!, pervertido…

Miroku sonrió como si hubiese conseguido un triunfo.

- Terminarás aceptándolo, y va a ser muy pronto… - dijo el monje en un susurro y la siguió.

Shippo gimió como si ya estuviese cansado de los juegos de esos dos y se arrimó a Kagome e Inuyasha, que buscaban un lugar donde los árboles diesen suficiente sombra para descansar mientras hacían tiempo para que Miroku y Sango estuviesen a solas.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Shippo

- Esperaremos a que vuelvan, buscaré un poco de agua para éste – Inuyasha puso el nudillo en los labios del pequeño, que empezó a mamar desesperado – al menos engañará su estómago por un tiempo. Parece hambriento.

El bebé empezó a llorar cuando comprendió que no obtendría nada por mucho que succionara, y los intentos de distracción de Shippo no servían para callarlo, y por mucho que Kagome lo meciese ya no había manera de calmarlo.

El tiempo pasaba lento desde que el hanyou se había adentrado solo en el bosque en busca de alimento para el bebé, Kagome de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor esperando que apareciera con cualquier cosa que los salvara de quedar sordos, (era sorprendente que una cosa tan pequeñita tuviera unos pulmones tan potentes… y le incomodaba ver con qué ansiedad buscaba el pecho de ella). Cuando por fin apareció Inuyasha con algo en las manos sintió que se le relajaban los hombros… hasta que él colocó un pañuelo empapado sobre los labios del pequeño, que sacaba su lengüita para beber las gotitas que iban cayendo.

Kagome acercó la nariz con curiosidad cuando vio que el líquido que soltaba el trapo no era solo agua.

- Inu Yasha, ¿qué es esto?

- He empapado el pañuelo en agua y luego he envuelto algunas hierbas con él. – miró a Kagome, por su expresión era obvio que no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuese bueno para un estómago tan delicado. – Tranquila, no le hará daño, mi madre me lo daba, y me dijo que cuando era tan pequeño, me saciaba el hambre con esto cuando no me podía dar de comer

El bebé apartó la carita cuando se cansó de beber y Kagome lo recostó en su pecho para darle palmaditas en la espalda. No estaba segura de si era eso lo que había que hacer, pues realmente no había comido, pero el pequeño no se quejaba, por lo que siguió haciéndolo hasta que salió de su boca un sonido abrupto. Tan grande que los tres se miraron y miraron luego al pequeño para después romper en carcajadas.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Miroku y Sango aparecieron continuaron la marcha, y unas horas después entraban en la aldea.

Los vecinos reconocieron rápidamente las mantas que envolvían al pequeño y algunos se ofrecieron a guiarlos hasta la casa de los abuelos, quienes agradecidos de salvarle la vida al bebé les ofrecieron techo esa noche.

Kagome observaba desde el umbral cómo la anciana arropaba al bebé y lo dejaba dormir en el moisés.

Tal vez era absurdo se sentía recelosa de que otra persona que no fuera ella tocara al pequeño.

- Tonta… - Rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

- No deberías insultar a quien te da un techo, comida caliente y una cama… créeme, no es el mejor modo de agradecer que sean amables contigo. - Inuyasha le posó una mano en el hombro y ella se volvió hacia él, con una media sonrisa.

- No se me ocurriría… me lo decía a mí misma.

- Pues tampoco deberías, no es buena señal que uno se insulte a sí mismo, quiere decir que algo mal ha hecho. ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?

- Una tontería.

- Ah, ya… - La miró dudoso, había una extraña melancolía en los ojos de ella, algo que no sabría definir, anhelo o añoranza, entonces se percató que desviaba la mirada al interior de la habitación, concretamente donde la anciana arrullaba al niño para que no despertase al pasarlo al moisés, y comprendió a qué se debía aquella mirada. Suspiró y bajó la mano por su brazo hasta enlazar la de ella – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo

Lo había seguido fuera de la casa sin rechistar hasta que vio que salían de la aldea y se adentraban en el bosque. Entonces, insegura de meterse a estas horas de la noche en la frondosidad de los árboles y los arbustos, donde había cuevas en las que se podían ocultar otros demonios o los asaltadores y asesinos, tiró de su brazo reacia a continuar.

- ¿Inuyasha, no será peligroso? – Él frunció el ceño entre divertido y sinuoso

- ¿Qué temes?, estás conmigo… ¿O se trata de mí, de lo que pueda hacerte? – La picardía de su sonrisa hubiera incitado en otro momento a que ella siguiese la broma, pero ELLA no dijo nada, y tampoco se movió, Inuyasha suspiró y ablandó la expresión de su cara – te aseguro que el único no humano que hay por aquí esta noche soy yo, confía en mí… aunque sea un poco. Solo quiero que me dejes enseñarte algo y si sigues sintiéndote incómoda volveremos.

Esas palabras sirvieron para convencerla, sonrió y se dejó guiar a donde él quería llevarla.

- La gente de aquí es simpática. Hace un rato, el mismo hombre que nos condujo hasta la casa de esos ancianos nos explicó a Miroku y a mí sobre los alrededores. Nos dijo de un sitio que quiero que veas, nos vendría bien pasar unas horas allí para relajarnos de la caminata de hoy.

- ¿Es bonito? – Kagome empezaba a sentir curiosidad, se imaginaba un valle como el que vieron aquella vez que le regaló el colgante. Aquella noche la conservaba como la más maravillosa junto a Inuyasha.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, y él sonrió al notarlo.

- No lo sé, aún no lo he pisado, pero ese humano dice que después de haber estado allí, duermes como un lirón.

Después de caminar unos metros más, en silencio, oyeron el agua correr, ella comprendió al instante que se trataba de un estanque, unas termas tal vez, y de pronto sintió el cansancio de su cuerpo; la pesadez de los músculos engarrotados después de haber estado todo el día andando, deseando parar en la primera aldea que estuviera a pie del camino que habían decidido tomar para encontrar a Naraku.

Sus pies se apresuraron en dirección al sonido, ansiosa por sentir la calidez del agua tibia en su piel e inhalar el vapor para limpiar sus pulmones de la polvareda del camino.

Inu Yasha se detuvo en seco y la hizo frenar también.

Molesta, y dispuesta a soltarle una reprimenda sin estar muy segura sobre qué se giró y lo enfrentó. Pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir, ante la sorpresa de verse obligada a agacharse tras unos arbustos.

- ¡Vaya, ese hentai…!– masculló él en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Kagome se asomó por donde él había sacado la cabeza por encima de los matorrales, y sus ojos verificaron las termas que había imaginado.

Inmediatamente dio cuenta de las personas que allí estaban, disfrutando, (y no podía ser otra la palabra del beneficio que proporcionaba las termas), se sonrojó ante la visión del Houshi sumergido hasta el pecho, con la taijiya sentada sobre él. Los dos se besaban con una pasión desenfrenada que jamás hubiera relacionado con Sango, sorprendentemente él tenía las manos quietas, con las palmas abiertas sobre su espalda mientras la besaba, pero ella no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de Miroku con las suyas, explorando cada palmo de su cuerpo.

Emitió un sonido de sorpresa que Inuyasha tuvo que cortar poniéndole la mano en la boca para que no los descubriesen cuando las manos de Sango se encontraron en el pecho de Miroku y fueron descendiendo hasta desaparecer bajo el agua. Alzó ligeramente su cuerpo y fue descendiendo poco a poco. El gesto de Miroku, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mover por primera vez sus manos para recoger el cabello húmedo de ella y apartárselo de la cara, la hizo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Apartó la mano de Inuyasha y tomó aire, aún asombrada por los movimientos que Sango había comenzado a hacer, y por los gemidos que empezaron a emitir la pareja.

- No puedo creerlo… - Murmuró para sí misma, asombrada de verlos juntos.

De pronto, la mano que anteriormente le había tapado la boca le impidió seguir viendo.

- ¡Qué haces mirando! – le reprendió Inuyasha con un susurro

- ¡Pues igual que tú! – le apartó la mano de los ojos, pero esta vez ya no le importaba el acto sexual que se estaba consumando a unos metros como la persona que estaba a su lado – vi bien que la siguiese cuando ella se enfadó, pero no esperaba esto – volvió a mirar a la pareja – no puedo creerlo, ¡con el hentai!

Inuyasha se sentó sobre la hierba y se cruzó de brazos, olvidándose de la pareja.

- No es tan raro, no hacen nada que no hayamos hecho nosotros, en todo caso podría ser igual de perjudicial para ella como puedo serlo yo para ti.

- No digas bobadas, tú no eres un salido mental que se tira con el pensamiento a todo bicho viviente.

Oyó la risa de Inuyasha tras ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no la siguiese molestando

- ¡A ver quien es ahora un voyeur! será mejor irnos sin hacer ruido, sería embarazoso que supieran que estamos aquí – cogió a Kagome de la mano, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, y la alejó de las termas buscando un sitio mas solitario.

Encontraron el refugio perfecto entre unos arbustos, había en el centro el espacio suficiente para ellos dos sin que las matas los rozasen. Y como otras tantas veces, se besaron y se arrullaron hasta que sus cuerpos concentraron el calor y la ansiedad suficiente para necesitarse el uno al otro.

Una vez relajados después del desgaste de unos segundos antes, estaban los dos tumbados bocarriba, la cabeza de Kagome descansando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, y ambos contando las estrellas fugaces que conseguían ver.

Kagome sintió el frío en el pecho que Inuyasha había estado cubriendo con la palma de su mano cuando la estiró a lo largo de la hierba y palmeó el suelo exigiendo que ella le diera la suya. Sonrió y la levantó hasta sentir que él jugara con sus dedos, enlazándolos con los suyos. Era algo que solía hacer después de hacer el amor. Una cosa tan natural en alguien tan especial… Nadie se imaginaría que Inuyasha, un chico medio demonio fuese capaz de tener gestos que, estaba segura, solían tener todos los hombres en momentos como este.

En ese instante él se movió y se colocó de lado apoyando la otra mano en su vientre y esperando a que ella volviera a acomodarse sobre su brazo.

- Kagome…

- ¿Um? – sentía que acariciaba su vientre, tan suavemente que el calor se concentraba con intensidad en aquél sitio donde él tocara.

- Cuando tenías ese bebé en brazos… imaginé que era nuestro.

Ella lo miró en ese momento y vio que sus ojos estaban concentrados en su barriga, no en lo que veían, sino en algo más profundo. En lo que una mujer era capaz de albergar en aquél sitio.

- Inu Yasha… - Los ojos de Inuyasha respondieron a su mirada esta vez.

- Deja que termine porque no se si volveré a tener valor para decirlo – Esperó a si ella volvería a decir algo, pasado unos segundos en los que reinó el silencio supo que no lo interrumpiría hasta el final – Me gustaría que esto, lo que tenemos tú y yo durase eternamente. Sé que no es posible por lo que somos, que no podrás estar conmigo el resto de mi vida, y es una pena que tendré que soportar, pero… - los ojos de ella se enturbiaron por aquellas palabras que la hicieron consciente de que para él, para ambos, su vida juntos sería muy corta debido a su casi inmortalidad y a la mortalidad humana de ella. Se maldijo y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberla hecho consciente de lo que sucedería si seguían juntos. – Kagome, reforcemos nuestra relación. Quiero que seamos una unidad de verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – De pronto sus labios quedaron cubiertos por los de él, un beso que pasó como una ráfaga, un gesto que le demostró que estaba nervioso por la conversación.

- Hablo de crear nuestra familia, quiero que seas mi compañera. Que me des un hijo al que poder querer como a ti.

Kagome se incorporó levemente, nerviosa al tomar conciencia de aquellas palabras.

- Inu Yasha, no habrás… me dijiste que me avisarías si estaba en esos días y que te abstendrías de...

- Tranquila, no lo estás, no jugaría con eso… Kagome, sé que aún es pronto para ti, pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperar unos años – hizo una breve pausa esperando haber puesto las palabras adecuadas en su boca, y esperando su respuesta. Pero temía que no iba a ser la que él quería escuchar, no después de ver su actitud cuando pensó que había intentado dejarla preñada – si tú quieres.

_"Aquellas palabras fueron una promesa de amor, que al principio me impactó, por lo que no fui capaz de dar ninguna contestación entonces. Pero con el tiempo me hicieron feliz; me imaginaba sosteniendo en mis brazos a un hijo de Inuyasha._

_Pasó un año y varios meses cuando volvió a proponerlo, aquella primera vez me terminó gustando la idea y me hizo ilusión. Tener una familia con él era lo que más podía pedir, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que conociera a Shippo?, tres años, y seguía pareciendo tener siete, no lo veía crecer, y tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir en una lucha a solas con un youkai, eso me planteaba ciertas dudas. Entonces fue cuando empecé a hacer preguntas._

_- Inu Yasha, cuánto tarda un hanyu en dejar de necesitar a su madre._

_- ¿Te refieres a crecer y defenderse por sí solo?, pueden pasar sesenta o sesenta y cinco años, depende de lo fuerte que sea y de sus poderes, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Por nada._

_Todas mis ilusiones, todo lo que había imaginado sobre una familia se deshicieron en pedazos… Yo tenía dieciocho años, para cuando el bebé pudiese convertirse en un muchacho fuerte y capaz de sobrevivir a los ataques de otros, su madre no estaría con él, no podría protegerlo durante su crecimiento de los peligros…_

_Eran demasiados años esperando que él pudiese sobrevivir sin mí, y sentí un poco de miedo._

_No iba a ser la última vez que sintiera ese escalofrío. Él también sintió mi estremecimiento y me preguntó qué me sucedía._

_- Inu Yasha, no puedo darte bebés._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque seré muy vieja para cuidarlos. – La risa de él fue como una puñalada en el pecho, el gesto que debí poner le advirtió que no estaba de bromeando, que realmente se trataba de mis temores.._

_- No digas tonterías, yo también los cuidaré._

_- ¿Y qué pasará cuando yo no esté?_

_- Que yo los cuidaré por los dos, también serían mis hijos, ¿crees que no sería capaz de protegerlos?_

_Sentí que el dolor me embargaba en una especie de soledad, como si, cuando muriera de vieja y siendo ellos aún unos niños, fuera yo quien los perdiera en lugar de ser lo contrario; me perdería todo lo que cualquier madre quisiese recordar, el primer amor de su hijo, su primer beso, entregar su corazón a un hombre o una mujer… Esos pensamientos me hicieron encogerme mentalmente hasta sentir como si hubiese metido la cabeza entre las rodillas para refugiarme de aquél sentimiento._

_Inuyasha lo notó y su suspiro sonó tan fuerte y apesadumbrado que me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba._

_- No volveré a insistirte, no quiero que estés triste por eso, tenerte conmigo es suficiente para mí. – La mano de él me cogió de la barbilla y levantó mi cabeza para verme el rostro – mírame, Kagome – Alcé los párpados y lo miré a los ojos, a la ausencia que allí se había alojado, y reparé en la triste sonrisa de sus labios. – Tú eres lo único que realmente necesito._

_Sabía que no era verdad, que le estaba negando tener algo de mí que sí podría durar eternamente, una parte de mí viva que podría acompañarlo hasta el día de su muerte. Pero no quise escuchar aquella parte de mi conciencia y me dejé llevar por una actitud egoísta, dejé que sus palabras me consolaran, y que la tristeza que sentía desapareciera._

_No quise caer en que lo condenaba a amar y perder a una persona a quien quería sin obtener nada que la recordara en un futuro excepto en su memoria. Ni ser conciente de que este sería el primero de muchos pasos que Inuyasha daría para dejar de ser quien era, dejando atrás una personalidad fuerte a la que yo siempre había admirado por otra mas permisiva y temerosa; no se había molestado por no aceptar su proposición, simplemente se conformaba con que permaneciera a su lado"_

_._

_._

**Pd: Pedimos disculpas por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero es que ha habido poco tiempo para hacer nada. esperamos poder dedicarnos un poquito más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Gracias por los rewiews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Relatos de una anciana**

**Sus ojos no aguantaban tanto como antes, al igual que tampoco su garganta, que enseguida se secaba. Pero había olvidado subirse la jarra de agua antes de acostarse. Tendría que bajar a por ella si quería beber.**

**Cerró los ojos unos instantes y los frotó con los dedos, antes de cerrar el libro y dejarlo en la mesita de noche.**

**Se incorporó apoyando una mano en el colchón y otra en el cabecero y se impulsó hasta quedar de pie. La brisa decidió entrar en ese momento por la ventana entreabierta, y una sonrisa melancólica asomó a sus arrugados labios. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido aquella sensación? Y siempre caía en mirar, esperando que Inuyasha estuviera allí asomado, echándole en cara que se había tomado demasiado tiempo de descanso y que iba siendo hora de retomar la búsqueda de los fragmentos.**

**Cerró la ventana y se echó la mañanita a los hombros. Por unos segundos tuvo la sensación de que de verdad él estaba allí, observándola, pero al girar la cabeza hacia la ventana, lo único que vio fue un búho apoyado en la rama de un árbol, mirándola con sus ojos redondos y brillantes por la luna. Eso le recordaba lo cansada que estaba ya, después de tantos años vividos, y el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida.**

**Si al menos tuviera una oportunidad más de volver a verlo… Si pudiera decirle aquellas cosas que él mereció escuchar y que, por mucho que las sintió, no fue capaz de confesar… Cuánto lo había querido… y cuánto lo quería.**

**Cerró la puerta del dormitorio al salir de la habitación y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, agarrándose al pasamano para no perder el equilibrio. Últimamente se tambaleaba demasiado, y su hermano la reñía advirtiéndole que si no tenía cuidado se iba a romper una cadera.**

**Quince minutos más tarde, con la sed saciada, volvía a mirar la portada del libro, echando de menos los momentos felices con Inuyasha, y recordando con tristeza los amargos. ¿Por qué se permitió aquellos cambios, por qué no luchó contra ellos? Volvió a coger el libro y lo abrió por otro capítulo**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

_"Aún quedaban por conseguir los fragmentos que contenía Naraku, la búsqueda realmente se estaba alargando, no solo por su costumbre de ocultarse por largos periodos, también porque nosotros dejamos de lado nuestra misión, anteponiendo nuestros corazones._

_Fueron siete años que pasaron volando, Inuyasha y Shippo, eran los de siempre, pero Miroku había echado cuerpo de hombre. _

_Era divertido vivir aventuras con tus amigos, pero mas divertido se volvía si te acompañaba otra pareja._

_Sango y Miroku, realmente, eran graciosos discutiendo. A Inuyasha y a mí nos sorprendía lo rápido que cambiaban sus ánimos, ni en nuestros mejores tiempos nos dirigíamos tan rápido la palabra como hacían ellos; los veías peleándose, para después estar pegados como lapas diciéndose todo lo que se amaban, muchas veces fueron motivos de chistes entre nosotros. _

_Sí, puedo decir que esos fueron buenos momentos… hasta que dejó de acompañarnos Sango._

_No podíamos permitir que se arriesgase a perder el bebé en un enfrentamiento cuando supimos que estaba embarazada. Así que esa tarde que ella nos dio la noticia, nos alegramos por ellos y decidimos regresar a la aldea de Kaede._

_Esa noche la pasamos allí, yo volví a casa para estar con mi familia y él decidió acompañarme; desde hacía nueve años, no se separaba de mi lado. _

_Recuerdo que nos sentamos en el árbol sagrado, vimos una estrella fugaz, y pedimos un deseo, no quiso decirme qué pidió, ni tampoco permitió que contara qué deseé yo, - que no deje nunca de quererme – eso fue lo que deseé, que me quisiera siempre… _

_Sus brazos, fuertes y seguros, me tenían rodeada con una dulzura y delicadeza que contrastaban con tanta fuerza y poder como el que había adquirido después de tantos enfrentamientos con demonios y espíritus. Mi espalda estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, y me sentía tan bien allí, abrazada por él, descansando sobre su cuerpo y refugiada entre tanto calor y amor, que cerré los ojos y disfruté de aquél instante, sintiendo que mi deseo se estaba cumpliendo con la manifestación de un beso suyo al posar sus labios en mi mejilla"_

- Te quiero, Kagome

Ella no esperaba que Inuyasha alguna vez pronunciara aquellas palabras, y por unos segundos sintió que el corazón no le latía, saltándose unas cuantas pulsaciones. Enmudeció, siendo incapaz de responder.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la sien, y pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de él al percatarse de que algo no estaba correcto en ella.

- ¿Kagome, todo bien?

El silencio duró solo unos pocos segundos, el tiempo de que ella tomara aire y lo soltara, relajando los hombros y buscando acomodarse un poco más en su pecho.

- Sí…Yo también te quiero – Ladeó la cabeza y sintió el aliento de él en sus cabellos, al escapar una risita tranquilizadora. Él le levantó el mentón y capturó sus labios… Nunca podría cansarse de ellos, de su tersura, de la delicadeza con que la besaban cuando así lo pedía su ánimo y la rudeza excitante que empleaban cuando estaba necesitado de ella.

Él relajó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió como si fuera un gato

- Esta paz es gloria, en estos momentos, estar aquí contigo lo vale todo, no lo cambiaría ni por los fragmentos que nos faltan. – Ella soltó una risita burlona, haciéndole saber que no se creía ni una sílaba. Era muy consciente de su constancia para con la perla como para que la engañara con esas palabras. Pero aún así agradecía que le dijera ese tipo de cosas, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

La arrulló más en su regazo y se concentró en el firmamento. Unos segundos después de que comenzara el silencio ella le preguntó:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Eh?, en nada… Bueno sí, pensaba en Sango y Miroku, él parecía enloquecer cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre, tantos años queriendo tener hijos con la primera que se dejase, y cuando por fin lo consigue, se desmaya.

- Sí, es verdad, creo que en realidad nunca lo decía en serio. – comenzó a reír al recordar a Miroku inconsciente y Sango pálida al verlo tirado en el suelo como un muerto.

- Me hubiese gustado que fueras tú

La risa cayó de golpe, hacía tiempo que él dejó de sacar ese tema, que para ellos había terminado siendo tabú, nunca más dijo nada desde que cumpliera dieciocho años. Y ahora volvía a salir… cuando aún no estaba preparada para ser la madre de un niño que apenas crecería mientras ella viviera. Y estaba segura de que nunca lo estaría. Quería ver a su hijo crecer, enamorarse y tener hijos. Y si ese hijo no podía ser el que él le diera entonces no quería ser madre.

- Inuyasha…, por favor, no me pidas eso – Ya era duro estar junto a Sango, presenciando sus náuseas matinales, su sueño constante y las ilusiones que iban creciendo con cada día que pasaba al ser más consciente de que traía una vida al mundo, una vida del hombre al que amaba.

Le contagiaba esa ilusión, y la hacía ansiar tener lo mismo que ella. Un hombre motivado para cuidarla, para darle todo el amor del mundo y que le demostraba continuamente lo agradecido que estaba de haberlo hecho padre.

Ella quería aquello, su hombre también, y por el contrario tenía que evitarlo.

Fue tan evidente la tristeza en su voz, que hasta él se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso, perdóname, soy un egoísta.

Y ella sintió que el pecho le quemaba con su disculpa, una disculpa que no correspondía decir cuando era ella la que no estaba actuando bien.

Las hojas crujieron con las pisadas de unos pies pequeños. Inuyasha olió el aire y se apartó ligeramente de ella.

- Tu madre está cerca – con ágiles movimientos la ayudó a bajar del árbol.

Su madre estaba a escasos pasos de ellos cuando él la dejó en el suelo, y antes de dejarlas solas le susurró al oído:

- ¿Te espero en tu habitación?

Ella asintió y descansó los ojos en él unos instantes antes de mirar a su madre.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, respirando el aire nocturno del templo mientras esperaban a que Inuyasha entrase en la casa.

- Es un buen chico, me gusta…

- Mamá, es tarde, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

- Me vinieron recuerdos de vuestra infancia en este árbol con vuestro padre, y quise venir.

- Bueno… yo apenas le recuerdo

- Erais muy pequeños… - Una sonrisa meláncolica se dibujó en los labios. Ella no pudo disfrutar suficiente del hombre al que amaba porque la muerte se lo había llevado demasiado pronto, y su hija pasaría una penuria parecido por todo lo contrario. – Él os quería mucho…

- Sí, siempre nos lo dices… Me voy a la cama, no te quedes mucho tiempo ¿vale?, empieza a hacer frío. – Su madre a sintió sin apartar la vista del árbol, y se disponía a marcharse cuando la oyó decir algo.

- Me alegro que consiguieras ser correspondida por él, se te ve feliz

- Gracias mamá, realmente lo soy. – Kagome frunció el ceño, preocupada porque la expresión de su madre no concordaba con lo que intentaban decir.

- Disfruta mientras seas joven.

- Bien… - No entendió el por qué de las palabras de su madre, pero sí sintió un extraño sentimiento de soledad en ese instante y no pudo reprimir su curiosidad por saber que intentaba hacerle ver - ¿Por qué dices eso?

La madre la tomó del brazo, enlazándolo con el suyo y la condujo a la casa, pensando que ya había dicho suficiente y que quizás era mejor no seguir perturbando a su hija y dejarla disfrutar mientras siguiera viviendo el presente e ignorara el futuro que a la pareja podía esperarle.

- Nada, no hagas caso de esta vieja, ya no sé lo que digo. Vamos dentro, hay alguien esperándote y debe estar impaciente. – Vio que su hija se sonrojaba y rió divertida – Mi pequeña Kagome ya no es una niña, me parece que voy a tener que empezar a tratar a ese chico como si fuera tu marido.

_"No, ya no era una niña, y cada vez me fui dando más cuenta, al principio no reparé mucho en el consejo de mi madre, - disfruta mientras seas joven – pero poco a poco lo iba notando más, y otro contratiempo se me venía encima._

_Reanudamos la búsqueda de los fragmentos cuando nos llegaron rumores de dónde podría estar Naraku, pero esta vez ibámos solo cuatro de los cinco que viajábamos como un equipo._

_Echaba de menos a Sango, aunque Miroku nos hacía reír por las noches junto al fuego. _

_Cada vez me sentía con menos ganas de jugar con Shippo, recuerdo que antes no tenía inconvenientes en quedarme con él hasta bien entrada la noche después de una lucha con demonios, sin importarme estar ensuciada con los restos de los derrotados, (Sango, Shippo y yo, solíamos esperar después de una batalla a la noche para darnos un baño y quedar como nuevos, oliendo a fresco, y luego, reunirnos con los chicos al fuego y contar nuestros méritos)._

_Años después de que retomáramos la búsqueda, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas, después de una lucha quedaba exhausta, lo único que me apetecía era darme un baño y sentarme sobre mi saco hasta quedarme dormida._

_El pobre Shippo, empezaba a sentirse apartado de mi lado y decidió acercarse más a Miroku. _

_Una de las veces, perseguía al zorrito para quitarle algo. Yo los miraba sentada cerca del fuego. _

_Miroku dejó de perseguirle para sentarse frente a mí, jadeante, - ya no somos los de antes ¿eh Kagome? – esas palabras me hicieron pensar, pensar en mi situación, mi situación con Inuyasha, una criatura casi inmortal, y yo, una simple humana, cuya vida acabaría en un corto periodo, cincuenta años más quizás, esas palabras me hizo comprender la soledad que sentí con el consejo de mi madre._

_Las dudas se fueron formando en mi mente, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría acompañarles en la búsqueda de los fragmentos?_

_Inuyasha comenzaba a notar mi inquietud, mi insistencia de apresurarnos en reunir la perla._

_Mi humor fue cambiando, y el suyo cambió con el mío"._

**NNAA: Hola, haciendo aparición, que ya era hora. Lamentamos la tardanza pero es que están sucediendo muchas cositas a la vez y no damos a basto con todas, se intentará ser un poco más seguidas.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por los rewiews del capi antenrior ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Relatos de una anciana**

**Se despertó con un sobresalto y supo que se había quedado dormida mientras leía.**

**A través de los visillos la luna seguía emitiendo su luz blanca dando un ambiente tenue a la habitación. Aún era de noche…**

**Suspiró y cogió el reloj de la mesita para ver la hora, solo había dormido unos veinte minutos y le parecía que hubiesen sido horas.**

**Cada vez necesitaba menos tiempo de sueño, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese constantemente cansada. Tan cansada como podía estar una anciana de su edad, con el corazón ya débil y las manos temblorosas por los años.**

**Aún aferraba el objeto en su mano, y sonrió con tristeza al recordar cuándo comenzó a sentir que se hacía mayor, mientras que él… seguía siendo joven. Parece de tontos pensar que las diferencias solo las ven aquellos de mentes cortas, pero solo dos personas que se quieren pueden entender tal pensamiento, y ella supo tarde aquello.**

**Pasó varias páginas, acercándose a los últimos capítulos, retrocedió unas cuantas hojas y se detuvo en una en concreto que la hizo soltar unas lágrimas.**

CAPITULO XLII

_"No hay más tristeza que hacer preocupar a un niño: llevábamos quince años buscando los fragmentos, estaba cansada, y cada vez teníamos menos ayudas._

_A mis treinta años, no me sentía con ganas de perseguir a Naraku. Lo que quería era tener una vida tranquila, cerca de mi amiga Sango. Y de Miroku, pues llevábamos dos años sin su compañía; al nacer su segundo hijo decidió volver con su mujer. _

_Confió su maldición a Inuyasha y éste le prometió que acabaría con Naraku, o encontraría la forma de acabar con la kazana._

_Así que seguimos la búsqueda los tres solos; Shippo, Inuyasha y yo._

_Bordeábamos las aldeas, porque empezaban a molestarme las miradas que nos echaban los aldeanos, incluso algunos no se reprimían en decir '¿qué hace esa mujer con esos dos?, malgasta su vida con ellos', o 'pobre mujer, a su edad debería tener un marido que la mantuviera bajo un techo decente'_

_Llegué a odiar esos comentarios, tanto que evitaba acercarme demasiado a los aldeanos. Una de las veces Inuyasha me dio la mano delante de ellos, nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando aparté la mía corriendo…"_

Kagome estaba sentada mirando concentrada en el fuego, se frotaba los brazos para evitar el frío de las noches de otoño. Shippo ya dormía en el saco de Kagome, como acostumbraba a hacer desde el primer día que se cruzó en la vida de ambos.

Antes dormía con él, porque lo consideraba casi un bebé que empezaba a ser un infante, pero ahora era consciente de que, aunque pareciera un niño, no lo era tanto. Por eso esperaba a que estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para poder echarse a su lado. Ya tuviera que pasar frío esperando.

Sintió el haori de Inuyasha sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Mejor? – su voz no contenía la dureza que normalmente poseía, esta vez sonaba apagada.

- Sí – lo siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo rodeaba la hoguera y se sentaba frente a ella, no a su lado como hacía siempre. Y en lugar de mirar el movimiento creciente de las llamas como solía hacer para quedar en una especie de trance que lo relajaba, sus ojos estaban centrados en un punto sobre sus pies cruzados. No tenían el brillo de siempre y se veían tristes, incluso la comisura de sus labios estaban en una línea que parecía curvarse hacia abajo. Y su mandíbula permanecía apretada, tensa… Como si estuviese dolido y furioso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – esperó a que dijera algo, pero no contestó – Llevas sin hablar desde esta tarde, ¿ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? – Fue cuando por primera vez, desde que acamparon la miró a los ojos, con una expresión rígida, como si no quisiera revelar que había algo que le estaba haciendo daño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – No había ninguna emoción en esa voz, parecía tan impersonal y distante como podía sentirse él de ella en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Qué? – Kagome sintió que se le erizaran los bellos. Estaba enfadado, y tenía razón para estarlo, pero no sabía cómo explicarle qué la llevó a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo que había ido tomando forma tan poco a poco, tan sutilmente como el paso de cada día, en el que no nos damos cuenta que nuestro cuerpo sigue avanzando y haciéndose mayor, aunque nuestra mente no quiera seguir creciendo.

- Apartaste tu mano.

- Fue solo un reflejo, no hubo intención. – le sonrió tiernamente para calmarlo pero su expresión era imperturbable, quería una respuesta y no pararía hasta tenerla. Y ella no quería buscar cómo empezar, porque posiblemente estallaría y no sería capaz de pararlo. Y podrían salir perjudicados los dos

- Un reflejo… - Rió con ironía, tomó aire y lo soltó. El silencio se hizo entre ellos y solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y la respiración de Shippo de fondo - ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – Ella se había distraído con una ramita que él había tirado a la hoguera, viendo cómo se encendía por el fuego y crujía hasta carbonizarse. Levantó la mirada rápidamente, un gesto inconsciente, y tragó saliva sintiendo que el color se le iba de la cara. Vio que ahora sí que el rostro de Inuyasha empezaba a expresar algo, dolor… mucho dolor, y la contención de las lágrimas de un hombre que no quiere mostrar el daño que le ha podido hacer la mujer que quiere – Te avergüenzas porque no soy humano, y por eso mismo no quieres tener hijos conmigo. Di por una vez la verdad. No quieras jugar conmigo.

Kagome dejó de sentir las extremidades, los brazos se volvieron lacios y pesados, y las piernas eran incapaces de obedecerle. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo, pero la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por oír de él mismo aquella verdad a medias, la impedían tener el valor ni la fuerza suficiente para moverse. No se avergonzaba de que no fuera humano, eso nunca… pero tenía razón con el resto. Y se sentía tan cobarde y mezquina que no era capaz de reconocerselo.

Intentó hablar para defenderse y la voz le falló, quiso tragar y la garganta estaba tan seca que tosió. Aquello pareció el detonante para que su cuerpo y todo su ser reaccionara y pudiera defender algo que, hasta ella misma sentía no tener derecho a hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¿realmente eres capaz de creer que me avergüenzo de ti? – La vista se le enturbió por las lágrimas, apenas veía el rostro de Inuyasha. No podía hacerle esto, no podía seguir diciéndole las cosas a medias por no verse capaz de decir la pura verdad. No lo culpaba a él de nada, ella lo amaba tal como era. Se culpaba a sí misma por no haber nacido ni en la época ni con las mismas condiciones de él, y la sinceridad pudo manifestarse en ese momento – Tú no eres el problema, ¿no ves que soy yo?

Antes de que él pudiese contestarle se levantó y se apresuró a llegar al río que estaba unos metros más al oeste. Allí se sentó a la orilla y miró el reflejo de su rostro en el agua gracias al efecto de espejo que hacía la luna llena sobre ella.

Era una mujer bonita, que no pasaba por la edad que tenía gracias a que conservaba su forma por el ejercicio que se veían obligados a diario tan solo con viajar a pie de un lugar a otro y luchar contra los demonios que los atacaban. Pero no era lo que necesitaba Inuyasha; una mujer con sus características, alguien que pueda darle la familia que él tanto ansiaba, y pudiera permanecer con ellos en una vida tan longeva como era necesaria para proteger a sus hijos.

Una lágrima creó ondas minúsculas en el agua, y la brisa ayudó a mover la imagen de su rostro. Cuando las aguas volvieron a su calma, el rostro de Inuyasha se reflejaba asomando por su hombro.

Se había arrodillado tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos

- He vuelto ha hacerlo. Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho nada, tendría que haber dejado pasar el tiempo y esto se me habría pasado – Con eso se refería a la frustración que sentía por no ser aceptado completamente por ella. Y Kagome era muy consciente de lo que su frase había significado.

La giró y le atrapó el rostro en las manos

- No quiero hacerte daño, Kagome, solo quiero que seas feliz conmigo. No te enfades…

- No estoy enfadada.

- Quizás no sea enojo – Sino dolor, quiso decir pero se abstuvo de hacerlo - pero has cambiado tanto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde está esa joven alegre de la que me enamoré? Quiero que vuelva, Kagome. Quiero recuperarla otra vez.

Entonces la oyó soltar aquél lamento, uno que lo hizo estremecer.

- Joven…, ese es el problema.

- ¿Qué?

Sus cejas se habían fruncido confusas, desorientadas porque no entendía aquella frase, ella seguía siendo joven, tal vez no tuviera 15 años como cuando la conoció pero seguía siendo una muchacha joven y guapa. Y estaba agradecido de que fuera su compañera.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo obligó a mirar el reflejo de ambos en el agua al girarse y apoyar las manos en su regazo, recogiendo los pantalones en un puño cuyos dedos se iban blanqueciendo por la fuerza con que aferraba la tela.

Los tendones estaban tensos, rígidos y los hombros se cerraban por los músculos contraídos.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y notó la tensión en el aíre, y el amargo sabor de lo que iba a suceder de un momento a otro. Tenía que parar aquello antes de que ella tomara la decisión

- Míranos Inuyasha, ¿No lo ves? – él no contestó, miraba al agua sin ver, sin querer ver nada – Mírate, tú sigues pareciendo que tienes diecisiete años y yo…, ya no soy esa joven. – Las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

- Tonterías, solo veo una pareja que se quieren.

- No me gusta hacerme mayor y que los demás lo vean… - quiso decir más, pero los gestos que él hacía torciendo la boca, sacando la lengua y bizqueando la interrumpieron, olvidando por un momento la tristeza que sentía y llegando a pensar que él había perdido la cabeza de momento - ¿qué haces?

- Dudo que la gente se fije en eso. Sobre todo cuando te vean acompañada de un tonto, ¿no?

Consiguió hacerla reír, le levantó la cara por el mentón y la besó. Ella se abrazó a él y descansó luego la cabeza en su hombro, mirando las autopistas blancas que formaba la luna sobre el agua, que se abría más a medida que se aproximaban al centro.

- Te quiero demasiado para seguir escuchándote… me das miedo cuando intentas decir algo que al mismo tiempo no quieres decirme. – A ella se le escapó un sollozo y él la abrazó más fuerte, reprimiendo un lamento e intentando cambiar de conversación. - será mejor que volvamos al campamento si no queremos tener a un Shippo esparcido por todo el bosque.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Kagome se tumbó junto a Shippo y se arrimó al calor de Inuyasha, que se acostó detrás de ella, ofreciéndole un brazo como almohada y rodeándola con el otro hasta alcanzar su mano. La sostuvo un buen rato, hasta que pensó que ella dormía, entonces la soltó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y con delicadeza apartó los mechones que ocultaban su rostro y acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Él creía que ya dormía y no quiso hacer ningún movimiento, ninguna señal que lo hiciera consciente de que aún estaba despierta.

- No me dejes… por favor… porque no sé qué haré si ya no te tengo. Ten paciencia, porque tengo la esperanza de que cuando recupere todos los fragmentos y puedas unir la perla hablaremos y veremos las cosas de otra forma. Vas a esperarme, Kagome, no me dejarás por un humano que te dé la familia que yo no puedo. – depositó un beso en la mejilla durante un largo rato, como si esa pudiese ser la última vez que tuviera derecho a acercarse a ella, y luego reposó su cabeza en el suelo.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, intentó aguantar reuniendo toda la fuerza que fue capaz, pero se ahogaba, se ahogaba por dentro con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Hasta que sintió su respiración fuerte y pesada, su mano inconsciente posársele en un pecho y acomodarse más cerca de ella. No pudo aguantar más, abrió la boca para que el aire por fin entrara y llenara los pulmones tan necesitados, y dejó que todo lo que había retenido por dentro saliera con un llanto silencioso, que duró hasta poco antes del amanecer. Cuando ya por fin se calmó, en parte por haber podido dejar salir una pequeña porción de su pena, en parte porque no quería que él supiera que lo había oído.

Lo que menos quiso fue contagiarle sus miedos, y ahora, era lo que estaba haciendo. Él soltó un ronquido en ese momento y buscó la mano de ella en su cintura. Kagome le apretó la mano y se la llevó a sus labios, jurándole en silencio que nunca estaría con otro hombre que no fuese él.

Y al menos, en los últimos minutos de descanso, consiguió quedarse realmente dormida.

Shippo fue el primero en despertarse, se acercó a los troncos aún rojizos por el fuego y echó tierra sobre ellos para evitar que volvieran a prender con el viento.

El movimiento de Inuyasha al incorporarse y el frío que había dejado su ausencia en la espalda de ella despertaron a Kagome, pero no abrió todavía los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?, aún es temprano, ¿por que no sigues durmiendo?

Shippo se encongió de hombros y siguión extinguiendo el fuego de los rescoldos

- Inu Yasha… ¿qué le está ocurriendo a Kagome?

- Sigue durmiendo Shippo – su voz sonó dejada, como dispuesto a enfrascarse en otro sueño.

- Ayer os oí discutir, y ella se alejó llorando, estuvo feo lo que te hizo en la aldea y se que se arrepiente pero no pide perdón… ella no es así, no se comporta como siempre. En realidad hace tiempo que dejó de comportarse como la Kagome que conocemos y me preocupa eso. ¿Es que quiere dejarnos? ¿Crees que se haya cansado de nosotros?

Kagome sintió la pesadez del silencio que siguieron a las preguntas de Shippo, y la mirada que punzaba en su nuca. La calma muda de la respiración de Inuyasha confirmaba que los temores de anoche aún seguían presentes en él.

- Solo es temporal, tengamos paciencia con ella. Nunca nos dejaría…

'Sé que no lo hará' Eso nunca fue dicho, pero allí estaba, en su mente, retumbando con la voz de Inuyasha…

Shippo se volvió a acostar sobre el saco y retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a su pecho, e Inuyasha estiró el brazo sobre ella y dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores con la mano al Kitsune en el hombro, reposándola después en la cintura de Kagome.

_"Por mucho que me hubiese gustado que él tuviera razón: que aquello era temporal y podía deberse al cansancio de seguir buscando fragmentos, de no tener la tranquila vida de cualquier familia; con una casa que compartir con él y posiblemente convencida de que no darle hijos era una tontería; Él se había equivocado. Mi melancolía no desaparecería tan fácilmente._

_Intenté parecer alegre para no seguir preocupándolos, pero cada vez me fue más difícil. _

_Recuerdo que una vez descansábamos en una cueva, Inuyasha estaba en la entrada, echando un vistazo y empleando su olfato, para asegurarse que no había criaturas en los alrededores más próximos._

_Shippo no dejaba de intentar captar mi atención con preguntas, bromas, incluso un tonto insulto que años atrás no le hubiese dado tanta importancia._

_- ¡Shippo, ya basta!, ¡vete a molestar a otro!_

_El pobre Shippo, me miró incrédulo, incapaz de entender por qué podía estar tan enfadada con él, por qué me molestaba su presencia cuando siempre había sido tan dulce conmigo. Vi las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y sentí deseos de escapar de allí, de aquella situación, del bochorno que me provocaba mi propio comportamiento._

_- Shippo, deja a Kagome, ¿no ves que está cansada? – El Kitsune miró a Inuyasha durante unos segundos, luego fugazmente a Kagome, sin atreverse a depositar los ojos en su dirección demasiado tiempo, y en silencio, sin protestar como acostumbraba cuando querían estar solos, y tragando unas lágrimas que por vergüenza no quería soltar delante de ella, salió de la cueva con la excusa de buscar madera para hacer un fuego. - sólo es un crío. No tendrías que haberle hablado así_

_- Un crío que no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestar._

_No me atreví a apartar la vista del suelo, pero sabía que él estaba enfadado, podía sentir el peso de su mirada en mí, inquisitiva, acusadora... Y tenía toda la razón para mirarme así. Yo estaba haciendo una montaña de lo que normalmente era un grano. Sentía dolor… un dolor en el alma que era constante, y me molestaba que los demás no estuvieran sufriendo lo que yo._

_- ¿Qué pretendes, Kagome?, ¡qué consigues haciéndole daño!_

_No contesté, no pude… le oí suspirar y salió de la cueva, creo que a consolar a Shippo"._

**NNAA: Ole ole, así de rapidito debe ser a partir de ahora. **

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo, es triste la historia, pero quién sabe, quizás al final tenga su recompensa. La añoranza de los buenos tiempos es buena, y arrepentirnos de cosas que no hemos hechos siempre es una lección de la que podemos aprender, aunque no nos guste, ¿verdad?**

**Un saludito a todos y gracias por los rewiews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Relatos de una anciana**

**Llevando el libro abierto a su pecho, suspiró… ¿Cómo se habituaba una persona a vivir solo de sus recuerdos; de los momentos felices y de la tristeza que, durante tanto tiempo, se apoderaba de uno mismo hasta hacerse algo propio, algo con lo que respirar? Porque es lo único que te queda. Porque es lo que escogiste… Era la voz susurrante de anciana que sonaba en su cerebro, su propia conciencia contestándole.**

**Miró el libro nuevamente y lo abrió por otro capítulo… parpadeó cuando la imagen de la escena que montaban aquellas palabras regresaron con viveza a su memoria.**

**Había sido tan doloroso… para ella, para él… Tomar una decisión como aquella fue lo más difícil que llegó a hacer. Y de lo que más se había lamentado hasta ahora, porque ya no podía pensar en oportunidades.**

**Porque si se diese la más mínima esperanza, y fallase, ella moriría con su pena en ese mismo instante... Tenía que vivir con lo que ella misma se había impuesto como una condena… Ahora era tarde para volver a él**

CAPITULO XXXVIII

_"Es difícil darse cuenta de que haces daño a todos los que te rodean con tu aflicción… La tristeza tiene muchas formas de manifestarse, y una de ellas es la de hacer sentir a los demás que ellos son los culpables de que tú no puedas sentir esa felicidad que ellos sienten._

_No ves nada mas allá de tus 'problemas', te da igual lo que a los demás les esté sucediendo en eso momentos, solo tú eres la victima de un sufrimiento que conviertes en único y exclusivo. Nadie puede comprenderlo… porque tú no quieres que lo hagan, ni sentirte acompañada haciéndolos partícipe y recibiendo su apoyo o sus consejos._

_Y eso fue lo que hice… aislarme, estar yo sola con mi amargura, y haciendo que cada vez me fuera más complicado estar con Inuyasha y Shippo._

_Los años, junto con mi condición humana, no ayudaron en absoluto. Las rodillas se me resentían en las escaladas, y eso me frustraba aún más… él parecía darse cuenta y me ofrecía su espalda para subir, y yo me ponía más furiosa, haciéndole preguntas absurdas como cuán mayor podía estar viéndome él para pensar que no podía hacerlo sin su ayuda…_

_Tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, hizo todo lo posible por evitar las discusiones, incluso pedía disculpas por todo, por no pensar que yo pudiera estar cansada, por no caer en que podría estar haciéndome daño con su insistencia de continuar sin permitirnos una parada… por no prestarme la atención que me merecía, por no ser más considerado conmigo y cuidar mejor de mí… por tantas cosas que sería imposible numerarlas. _

_Las disculpas se habían convertido en una costumbre en Inuyasha. Había pasado de ser un orgulloso hanyou pero con un corazón noble, a una criatura tan humilde… incluso patética si se comparaba con la persona que había sido antes. Un tipo arrogante, de principios inquebrantables hasta que me metí en la coraza que había sido su corazón y decidí tener escrúpulos por el futuro._

_Hacía diez años que había perdido la fuerza de su carácter, y actuaba temeroso de que yo me pudiera sentir mal con él… ¿Cuáles eran sus miedos para no querer enfrentarse a mí?_

_Shippo e Inuyasha… Ellos dos eran tan fuertes y ágiles… y yo cada vez estaba más cansada para las batallas, tanto que me planteé pedirle que dejara de buscar los fragmentos y volver a casa. _

_Pero también estaba la maldición de Miroku. Y el hermano de Sango, que merecía descansar en paz después de tantos años bajo el dominio de esa bestia en la que por último se había convertido Naraku._

_No podía hacerlos abandonar, y tampoco podía apartarme de ellos, yo podía sentir la presencia de los fragmentos y su búsqueda era más fácil si yo los guiaba, por lo que seguí a su lado._

_Pero sucedió algo que terminó por mí de tomar la decisión mas importante de mi vida, y de la que actualmente más me arrepiento"._

Kagome caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Inuyasha. Shippo la seguía. De un tiempo a ahora, pocas veces se atrevía a hablarle, no sabía qué hacía pero parecía provocarla para comenzar una discusión. Y ya no sabía otro modo de evitarlo que permanecer en silencio.

Quería a Kagome como una madre, y por ella haría cualquier cosa, puesto que tiempo atrás ella lo hizo sin importarle si arriesgaba con ello su propia vida. Y no le importaba que lo tuviera hecho un lío, si ahora lo odiaba o lo seguía queriendo, pero estaba agradecido a los dioses de haberla conocido en un momento que más necesitaba ser querido, y ella lo quiso como un hermano pequeño y después como un hijo… Si al menos volviera a ser como antes…

Kagome se detuvo de pronto… sintiendo esa conocida corriente que le recorría las extremidades, el conocido latido fuerte y punzante que le provocaban los fragmentos cuando estaban cerca.

- Inuyasha. Un fragmento… lo siento… Naraku está cerca.

Inuyasha captaba el olor de Naraku desde allí, estaba más próximo de lo que ella creía. Su semblante cambió automáticamente, concentrado… sacó la colmillo de su vaina y se preparó para el ataque.

- Atenta Kagome, ya está aquí.

Se puso delante de ella, como siempre hacía, para protegerla. Naraku era imprevisible y sus ataques venían de donde menos te esperabas. Esta vez se apareció una de sus creaciones frente a él, mientras que el verdadero enemigo le atacó por un costado, casi alcanzando a Kagome. Inuyasha creyó haber acabado con la creación de un zarpazo y levantó la catana contra Naraku, pero aquello que creyó un contrincante solo era una marioneta que se disolvió en cuanto la hoja lo tocó. La creación volvió a atacarlo dejándole tan poco margen de reacción entre uno y otro que no pudo evitar que Naraku alcanzase a Shippo y Kagome.

Ella cogió el arco y las flechas y apuntó a él, mientras Inuyasha seguía luchando contra la creación, Shippo intentó distraerlo con dobles de ellos dos cuando Naraku quiso atacarla, y Kagome aprovechó la defensa de Shippo para lanzar una flecha, que Naraku esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo.

Inuyasha consiguió deshacerse de la creación, y acudió a ayudar a los otros dos. Ella lo vio correr hacia ellos, y de pronto, como si hubiese ocurrido algo su expresión cambió, en sus ojos había miedo, abiertos por el pánico, y su cuerpo se contorsionó en un salto que lo trajo a ella en milésimas de segundo. Nunca antes lo había visto moverse tan rápido. Su voz sonó en un grito, un nombre que salió como un ladrido de terror, su propio nombre. Y entonces miró hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban, detrás de ella.

Allí estaba Naraku, a su espalda, con su energía maléfica concentrada entre sus manos, la miró un segundo, un segundo que se le hizo eterno, y sonrió victorioso mientras veía cómo la bola iba hacia ella.

Pensó en lanzar una flecha para purificarla pero sus brazos se movieron torpes y lentos, no le daba tiempo de engarzarla al arco.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba acabado, que sería alcanzada por Naraku, sintió un peso encima de ella, y unos ojos dorados que la miraron relajados, aliviados por llegar a tiempo.

Shippo quiso atacar a Naraku, pero había desaparecido en cuanto el ataque impactó contra Inuyasha, parecía haber conseguido su propósito, herir al más fuerte del grupo.

Estaba sobre ella, con los brazos apoyados en el suelo para evitar que todo su peso le estuviera cayendo encima, y su respiración pesada le hacía parecer cansado por el esfuerzo de llegar a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió y su rostro se relajó antes que su cabeza golpeara inerte en el hombro de Kagome

No pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, pesaba tanto que ni había pensado en moverlo. Deslizó la mano por su espalda sintiendo un tacto cálido y viscoso.

La levantó con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose de qué se trataba y se vio la palma teñida por la sangre de Inuyasha.

No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque de Naraku, se había bistraído una fracción de segundo y lo había perdido de vista. Cuando consiguió concentrarse de nuevo él ya estaba lanzando su ataque, y gracias a la lentitud de sus reflejos, Inuyasha estaba herido e inconsciente, y posiblemente la herida fuera grave por la cantidad de sangre que manaba de ella.

Años atrás eso no hubiese sucedido, habría reaccionado a tiempo, y ahora por su descuido, Inuyasha podría estar luchando consigo mismo para sobrevivir.

Con ayuda de Shippo consiguió quitárselo de encima. Intentaron trasladarlo, pero cuanto más lo movían, más sangre perdía, por lo que tuvieron que montar el campamento allí mismo, rodeados de los restos de la energía maligna y venenosa de Naraku. Que nada ayudaba a la recuperación de Inuyasha.

Dejó a Shippo con él mientras buscaba hierbas para cicatrizar, no podía apartar de su mente la expresión del hanyou al recibir el impacto de la energía. Cómo abrió aquellos ojos dorados, brillantes e intensos, y apretó la mandíbula, por el dolor que le causó al entrar en su cuerpo, - ¿estás bien? – bastó escucharla asentir para soltar un quejido y dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Hubo que esperar tres días a que Inuyasha despertara, el ataque de Naraku contenía un veneno tan fuerte que realmente había luchado por no perder la vida durante esos días, con fiebres tan altas que lo hicieron delirar, creer que realmente estaba luchando con aquellos que invadían sus pesadillas, (pesadillas que ella no supo que tenía hasta ese momento en el que había intentado atacarla y Shippo apenas fue capaz de controlarlo).

Cuando por fin se recuperó ella ya había llegado a una conclusión. No podía seguir entre ellos y entorpecerlos. El tiempo era valioso, sobre todo para Miroku, a quien le preocupaba que la Kazana le estuviese quebrando la mano. El sello apenas ya podía controlarla la última vez que lo vieron.

- Quiero volver a la aldea.

Fueron las únicas palabras dirigidas a él cuando despertó y pudieron estar solos.

Inuyasha consintió el regreso, pensando que ella se encontraría mejor si pasaba unos días con Miroku y Sango.

Kagome hizo el camino de vuelta silenciosa y pensativa, él la fue observando, viendo su expresión serena unas veces y afligida otras, esperó hasta que Shippo se distrajo y se apartó un poco de ellos para hablar con ella.

- Kagome – Ella levantó la cabeza en ese momento y lo miró a los ojos. Había tanta tristeza en ellos, tanto vacío… que lo pusieron en alerta

- Qué – Se detuvo cuando vio que él se le paró delante, impidiendo que continuara caminando, acercándosele unos pasos. Extrañamente necesitaba alejarse, no quería que se acercara más, era como si al tenerlo al alcance ella pudiera caer en un abismo que acabaría con el poco valor que había conseguido reunir para poder decir aquello que tarde o temprano sería irremediable para los dos.

- Deja de darle vueltas. – La risa silenciosa y desanimada de ella no traía nada bueno. Parecía cansada y dolida, la depresión que había caído sobre ella era cada vez mayor y solo la negatividad dominaba sus emociones.

- Como si pudiera… por mi culpa no tenemos la perla, mis reflejos no son los mismos de antes, y él lo sabe. Me estoy haciendo mayor para continuar…

- No digas tonterías, todos cometemos errores, te quedaste bloqueada, eso es todo.

- ¡No intentes darme consuelo con excusas tontas, sabes que digo la verdad!

- ¡No son excusas! ¡es algo que nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera de los tres!

- ¡Déjalo ya!, ¡no sigas con eso! ¡me siento insultada ¿sabes?!, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?!, ¡démosle consuelo a la pobre Kagome, ya tiene 40 años y no la misma de antes, hagámosle creer que sigue siendo 15 años! ¡¿es eso Inu Yasha?! ¡¿eso es lo que pretendes?!, ¡no sigas jugando conmigo, me haces sentir ridícula! – Kagome apresuró sus pasos alejándose de él, no quería oírlo, no quería escuchar lo que a continuación vendría, porque siempre era lo mismo, siempre venía tras ella y se disculpaba por miedo a perderla, y eso, era el peor castigo que podía recibir ella, porque ese no era Inuyasha, sino un cuenco vacío y frágil de lo que una vez fue, y ella lo había convertido en eso.

- No pretendía que te sintieras ridícula, perdóname si te he hecho creer algo así.

Kagome se detuvo y dejó que él cogiese su mano, lo miró a los ojos cuando le levantó el mentón para poder verle el rostro, quería besarla, como si con eso pudiera hacer más evidente lo arrepentido que estaba, pero no podía soportar más aquél gesto, un acto de cobardía y temor por perder aquello que quería. Inuyasha habría luchado de otra forma… no de esta. Ella tenía la culpa de que su personalidad se hubiese perdido tanto. Ella y sus miedos a envejecer antes que él. Cuando sus labios se aproximaron a los de ella volvió la cabeza a un lado.

Inuyasha echó la suya hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que reflejaba su rostro en ese momento.

- Me rechazas... – susurró.

- Yo ya no soy esa niña, y lo sabes.

- No pretendo que lo seas.

Sentía su mirada, pero seguía sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo. De reojo pudo ver que él agachaba la cabeza, resignado a aceptar el final de una batalla que llevaba tiempo perdida. Su aliento salió en un suspiro y sin soltarla de la mano siguió caminando casi tirando de ella.

Llegaron a la aldea, cinco días después. Kagome visitó a Miroku, Sango y los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la pubertad.

Inu Yasha se encontraba con Shippo, paseando por el bosque, con la intención de que quedase a solas con Sango y Miroku, y se sintiese más cómoda hablando con quienes aparentaban tener su edad.

_"Aproveché la oportunidad de que él no estaba para irme a mi casa, esa noche me despedí de mis amigos y sus hijos, estaba sentada en mi cama, convenciéndome de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor._

_Una vez en casa me di cuenta que me había perdido gran parte de la vida de mi familia; el abuelo había muerto, mi madre había envejecido tanto que apenas reconocí su rostro en ella, y mi hermano estaba casado y con tres hijos._

_Inu Yasha no tardó mucho en llegar, entrando por la ventana. Me encontró sentada en la cama de mi habitación._

_- ¡Te fuiste sin avisarme! – estaba tan enfadado como otras veces que lo engañaba haciendo lo mismo hace 25 años._

_- Vete Inu Yasha. – pero él no se movió_

_- Está bien, no tenía que haber gritado, ¿por qué no me has esperado?, hubiéramos venido los dos a ver a tu familia. – Suavizó su voz, esperando no estar empezando otra discusión_

_- Vete Inu Yasha_

_Volví a insistirle, entonces fue cuando él me preguntó. Le pedí que hiciese su vida sin mí, que encontrara a una mujer que pudiese darle lo que él quería, a alguien de su especie._

_- ¡No quiero otra mujer! no lo hagas Kagome, no me apartes de tu lado._

_- Vete por favor, ¡¿No ves que no puedo seguirte?!_

_- No pienso irme, yo te quiero..._

_- ¡No quiero que me veas envejecer! – no pude evitar las lágrimas, grité varias veces la misma frase, hasta ver cómo su rostro asimilaba la aceptación segundos antes de prepararse para saltar._

_Antes de desaparecer se detuvo en cuclillas en el alfeizar, recuerdo su perfil en aquél momento; el sol creando juegos de luces y sombras que lo hacían más hermoso. Tenía la belleza de un demonio y los sentimientos de un humano, y eso lo hacía tan especial que sentí en aquél instante que si decía algo se me rompería el corazón y desaparecería lo poco que me quedaba de valor para dejarle._

_- Aunque me apartes de tu lado, nunca dejaré de quererte._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché, después desapareció. No he vuelto a verlo ni a saber de él desde entonces._

_Mi querido Inu Yasha, si alguna vez tienes este libro en tus manos, quiero que sepas esto, yo tampoco he dejado de quererte"._

**La anciana cerró su libro y pasó la mano por la pasta, donde se veía un árbol junto a un pozo, ambos rodeados de flores silvestres y un pasto tan verde y abundante como el que ella recordaba de aquella época. Soltó el libro en la mesita de noche y se acomodó en la cama hasta encontrar la postura para dormir, apagó la lamparita, y se quedó mirando el techo hasta los párpados comenzaron a cerrárseles… su puño seguía aferrando aquél objeto que tantas desgracias le había llevado a ver, y tantas alegrías le hizo vivir al mismo tiempo. Entre ellas, la más importante haber conocido a Inuyasha, como amigo y como compañero…**

**- Me llevó demasiado ver lo equivocada que estaba haciéndote sentir culpable cuando la única egoísta era yo, daría lo que fuera por poder rectificar ese error y encontrar la forma de estar contigo… y demostrarte lo tanto que aún te quiero – cerró sus ojos cansados y se dejó llevar por el sueño.**

**NN/AA:** Huy que ya termina, aún queda un epílogo, y no dejeis de leer ¿de acuerdo? que esto no termina aquí. No nos gustan las historias que terminan con tanta penita, así que esperemos que esto de un giro en la siguiente subida ;)

Un saludito y gracias por los rewiews


	7. Epílogo

**NN/AA: **Lo que debía ser un epílogo ha terminado siendo tan largo como un capítulo. Pero mirarlo de esto modo, hay más contenido para leer J. Os esperamos en el próximo fic.

Un saludo y esperamos que disfruten de este exteeeeenso epílogo.

**Relatos de una anciana**

Un Kitsune joven, pelirrojo, que aparenta tener los 13 años, iba caminando en dirección al pozo. Desde donde estaba podía divisar, con la espalda apoyada en la madera que lo bordeaba, y sentado sobre la hierba, a un Hanyou de unos 19 años, de cabellos plateados, que olisqueaba el aire para reconocer a quien se estaba acercando.

Jugaba con la perla, pasándola de una mano a otra. Había costado su tiempo reunir todos los fragmentos, pero ya estaba completa, y aún así no tenía la sensación de que todo hubiera terminado, faltaba algo… Faltaba ella para que todo estuviese en su sitio.

Levantó su mirada dorada cuando Shippo se detuvo frente a él.

- Te he buscado por todas partes, en la aldea han estado preguntando por ti.

- ¿Cómo están los viejos?

La risa de Shippo sonó melodiosa. Se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho apuesto, sus ojos verdes contenían una mirada tan hipnótica que aún con su apariencia de niño engatusaba con facilidad a las mujeres.

- Si te oyeran llamarles viejos te arrancarían esas orejas de perro que tienes. Miroku hoy no se ha levantado, dice que le duelen los huesos. Ah, y anda maldiciéndote por haberle quitado el conjuro, dice que de haber seguido teniendo la kazana, ahora no estaría aguantando las riñas de Sango. Suerte que encontrásemos a esa bruja para eliminarla cuando empezaba a quebrarse.

- Sí, tuvimos suerte – Inu Yasha mostró una sonrisa vacía. Hacía tiempo que se volvió más solitario aún de lo que ya era. Sabía que se estaba apartando de sus amigos, pero la añoranza y el miedo a una soledad aún mayor que la que sentía actualmente impedía que se relacionara más con ellos.

Kagome…

La echaba tanto de menos ahora…

Le faltaba… le estaba faltando desde que lo echó de su vida, pero le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que estaba allí, en su época, en su casa… viva...

Pero ya había empezado una cuenta atrás que lo inquietaba. Dentro de poco no podría entrar en su habitación a hurtadillas por las noches, y verla dormir tranquilamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien…

Y para entonces no tendría ningún motivo para regresar a esta aldea y seguir manteniendo contacto con esta gente que había terminado queriéndolo como uno más de la familia

- ¿Y Sango y esos golfos a los que llama hijos?

Shippo volvió a reír con mas ganas esta vez, saliéndole en esta ocasión su verdadera voz de hombre. Que contrastaba con el cuerpo de mozalbete.

- Sango sigue sana y fuerte, parece que los años pasan lentos para esa humana. La dejé lidiando con sus nietos, ¿sabías que esos niños llevan casi quince años casados?

- El tiempo pasa rápido para ellos ¿verdad?

- Inu Yasha... – Shippo miró la perla unos segundos. - ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que está completa?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Sintió la tensión de Shippo manifestarse repentinamente. Los poros exhalaban inquietud por todas partes. Era obvio que ni él ni el matrimonio que lo esperaban para comer, allí en la aldea, habían olvidado el peligro que suponía, para todos ellos y su gente, su transformación. Incluso él no podía olvidar aquél sentimiento de culpa que sintió la una de aquellas veces que sucedió, cuando mató a tantos con sus propias manos.

- ¿Vas a convertirte en un demonio completo? ¿Aún sigues con eso? – Sonrisa pacífica que curvó los labios de Inuyasha consiguieron tranquilizarlo.

- Ahora no tiene sentido, no está ella para protegerla. Y si no tengo nada que proteger… ¿Para qué quiero hacerme más fuerte?

- Entonces, ¿pedirás ser un humano?

- Y ¿Qué sentido tendría?, ella me seguiría viendo demasiado joven. No, no pienso pedir nada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces con la perla?

Inuyasha levantó la perla a la altura de sus ojos, durante unos segundos de silencio la examinó. Meditó brevemente todos los problemas que acarreó su búsqueda; todos los disgustos que provocó, incluyendo la muerte de Kohaku… Había llegado a tomarle afecto al chico, quien sacrificó sus sentimientos y su vida para mantener a salvo a su hermana.

Pero aún con todo el mal que había alrededor de la esfera de las cuatro almas, tenía que agradecerle aquello que hizo que mereciera la pena todo lo que sucedió. La Shikon No Tama le trajo a Kagome a su vida.

- Le pertenece a Kagome, voy a devolvérsela.

Shippo lo vio como una sombra roja subirse al pozo, y con la misma velocidad de él se apresuró a detenerlo sujetándole el brazo.

- Espera, ella no quiere que la veas. – Inuyasha giró la cabeza al Kitsune con una expresión irónica, como si aquello fuera nuevo. Kagome dejó bien claro que no quería verlo nunca más aquella vez que rompió su relación con él. – tal vez no te guste verla ahora, Inuyasha.

- Keh!, ¿acaso piensas que no he estado viendo cómo los años han pasado por su rostro?, siempre que he tenido oportunidad he ido.

Shippo lo miró a punto de acusarlo de desobedecer los deseos de Kagome, pero inmediatamente comprendió su actuación. ¿Quién no habría hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar? Él mismo había intentado llegar a ella más de una vez, pero el pozo solo estaba abierto para Inuyasha y ella.

- ¿Y cómo está?

La risa seca de Inuyasha se le antojó a Shippo vacía.

- Vieja… Pero bien, aunque por su respiración y el sonido de su corazón no le queda mucho tiempo.

Si ella hubiese querido habrían podido hacer tantas cosas juntos… ahora podría estar a su lado, sin necesidad de esconderse, acompañándola hasta el día de su muerte…

Si le hubiese permitido permanecer allí… con ella, ahora no estaría sufriendo. No quería que muriera, pero no podía luchar contra el tiempo. Kagome había tomado una decisión años atrás y él tenía que respetarla. Lo único que podía hacer era devolverle aquello que le pertenecía.

- Inu Yasha, no creo que duerma en estos momentos, aún es medio día. No se va a tomar bien que aparezcas.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente.

Sin esperar más dejó a Shippo con las palabras de lo que iba a decir en ese momento en la boca y saltó dentro.

Al otro lado se oían niños gritando y corriendo por los jardines del templo. Salió del pozo y se topó con los mismos listones de madera de la cabaña, solo que más roídos por la humedad y el tiempo. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron dos críos de pocos años correteando y a una anciana jugando con dos gemelos de meses que empezaban a gatear y no se atrevían a salir de la manta para no tocar el césped.

Sabía que no eran los nietos de Kagome, porque ella no había sido capaz de enamorarse de otro hombre. Al igual que él, había permanecido sola.

- Inu Yasha

Aunque su voz era ajada podía reconocerla en cualquier parte, con una sonrisa salió de la cabaña y se acercó a Sota.

- ¡Qué viejo estás! Casi no te reconozco – observó al anciano de pies a cabeza estudiando los cambios que había sufrido por los años – Estás hecho un carcamal

La expresión de Sota se tornó enfadada unos segundos para volver a ser la cara sonriente de siempre.

- Tú en cambio apenas has cambiado, sigues tan falto de delicadeza como siempre… ¿Desde cuánto hace que no nos vemos? creo que la última vez, yo tenía 17 años, fue cuando ingresé en la universidad de Kyoto.

- Cierto, tú ibas a alguna parte, tu hermana se esforzó mucho por hacerte una buena fiesta de despedida

- Sí, y tú te la cargaste tirando todos los colgajos de papel a espadazos porque decías que eran sellos de maleficios. Mi hermana quiso matarte ese día.

Inu Yasha rió a carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, es verdad. Se enfadó mucho y no quiso hablarme en dos días.

- ¿Así que…vienes a ver a Kagome?

- Vengo a entregarle esto, - le enseñó la perla – pero... – tomó aire buscando su aroma, pero no había más olor que el que contenía todo aquello que estaba ahora mismo al alcance de su vista – no está aquí, ¿por qué?

Sota pudo ver el ligero cambió en su cuerpo, había pasado de una postura relajada a otra tensa.

- Kagome está bien, Inuyasha… no tanto como todos quisiéramos, pero va tirando. Ahora está en la presentación de un libro que ha escrito.

- ¿Ha escrito un libro? – preguntó, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y las cejas alzadas.

- Así es, tengo un ejemplar en el coche, - llamó al mayor de sus cuatro nietos para que se lo trajera, impaciente por mostrarle con orgullo el trabajo de su hermana – si quieres le puedo entregar la perla cuando venga.

- No, no te preocupes, si no te importa entraré a dejársela en su habitación.

- Adelante, viejo… sabes que estás en tu casa.

Inu Yasha se había empezado a mover en dirección a la casa, pero la forma en que Sota le habló hizo que lo mirara otra vez. Volvió a recorrerlo con la vista, había perdido unos cuantos centímetros, la espalda estaba un poco encorvada por la edad, y el pelo totalmente cano, por no hablar de las arrugas y manchas que se le veían en la cara y las manos. ¿Y le llamaba viejo a él?. Sota sonreía divertido…

Negó con la cabeza y rió, este chico no tenía remedio. Se dio la vuelta y continuó.

Saltó a la habitación de Kagome, volviéndose a fijar en los muebles oscuros que desde hacía años sustituyeron a los anteriores de colores claros. Estaba acostumbrado a verla acostada en su cama cada vez que entraba aquí, dándole un aire tan acogedor que le costaba abandonarla luego. Y ahora se le hacía tan vacía y fría que no parecía de ella.

Soltó la perla sobre la mesita de noche y regresó al pozo.

Sota lo esperaba con un libro de pastas de color ocre, con el goshinboku y el pozo del tiempo dibujados en el centro, leyó lo que decía la portada: "Relatos de una anciana, por Kagome Higurashi". Abrió la pasta y leyó la dedicatoria.

"A mi querido amigo, al que nunca olvidaré ni dejaré de querer, porque mis sentimientos estarán siempre contigo"

Pasó la página siguiente...

"CAPITULO I

Nunca antes había besado a un chico, y la primera vez tuvo que ser a él, a Inu Yasha,..."

Sonrió alegrándose de que Kagome lo enseñase a leer cuando empezaron a ser pareja, porque ahora tendría algo suyo para él.

No le había dado lo que más deseó de ella, pero a cambio le dejaba sus recuerdos durante la eternidad que durase su vida.

Dando las gracias a Sota, cruzó a su época.

Kagome llegó de la presentación cansada, saludó a los nietos de su hermano y tomó el té con ellos. Después de despedirlos en la entrada del templo y observarlos montar en el coche y alejarse, se dio una ducha y entró en su habitación para soltar el ejemplar que llevaba en la mano. El corazón le latió más fuerte al toparse con la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, completa.

- Inu Yasha...

Las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir incontrolables al pensar en lo idiota que había sido, y en lo tarde que se dio cuenta. Estaba arrepentida de haberse marchado de su lado, después de 35 años era consciente de que tenía que haber permanecido junto a él, y haberle dado el hijo que los dos querían.

Ahora era tan tarde para volver… ella se estaba muriendo, lo sabía porque su corazón estaba cada vez más débil y sus fuerzas se estaban agotando con cada día que pasaba. Y él… seguramente él habría encontrado con quien compartir su vida, tal y como ella le pidió.

Bajó a prepararse la cena, esa noche se acostaría temprano para poder leer en la cama los capítulos más señalados de su libro.

En cuanto terminó de cenar se puso el camisón, peinó sus cabellos grises y leyó aquellas partes que quería tener más frescas en su memoria, aquellas que resumían su relación con Inuyasha y el error que habían cometido. Ella por dejarlo y él por no insistir más aquella noche que lo echó de su casa y de su vida.

Y después cayó dormida con un pensamiento; Si hubiese alguna forma… una oportunidad para regresar a él…

La noche estaba avanzada. Aprovechó para entrar en su habitación. Le hubiese gustado haber podido hablar con ella, que lo viera… y ver, a través de sus ojos, que aún lo seguía amando, porque después de leer el libro le daba igual que ella quisiese echarlo a patadas de su lado. Iba a quedarse allí hasta que la muerte los desuniera, no pensaba ser tan estúpido ni idiota como aquella vez. No agacharía la cabeza y se resignaría a que lo rechazara de nuevo. Era su compañero quisiera ella o no, lo había sido y aún sentía que seguía siéndolo, y como compañero suyo permanecería a su lado.

Lo que más le entristecía era saber que no pasarían mucho más juntos. Que dentro de poco ya no podría conformarse ni con ver ese rostro, que aunque ahora le acompañaban esas arrugas, para él seguía siendo hermoso.

Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventana, pero su propia sombra impedía ver más allá de la silueta de Kagome durmiendo bocarriba.

Se apartó de la luz para que pudiera alumbrarla bien, y su corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos ante la visión de una joven de cabellos negros que dormía en la cama; su piel fina y suave, sus labios rosados y llenos… entre los dedos de la mano se podía ver la shikon, que curiosamente no brillaba con el contacto de la sacerdotisa. Ya no era necesario purificarla, había perdido sus propiedades al conjurar un deseo. Uno que sospechaba no había sido pedido conscientemente, y aún así, la perla había decidido concederlo.

Se acercó más a la cama para observarla mejor. Sus graciosas orejitas negras, cuyo fondo era rosado, se movieron para percibir el mínimo sonido. Él se inclinó hacia una de ellas y sopló suavemente. Kagome movió la mano y la dejó posar sobre la frente, casi dejando caer la perla.

Inuyasha se fijó en la tersura de los dedos que tanto había echado de menos tocar, le quitó la perla y la soltó en la mesita, para unir su palma a la de ella, y sintió que los finos y delgados dedos se estiraron y se enlazaron con los suyos.

- ¿Inu Yasha? – preguntó Kagome abriendo los ojos, viendo aquella sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos.

- Mi pequeña Hanyou, - acercó sus labios para besarla y sintió el confort de sus brazos rodearlo por el cuello. Sus bocas se separaron y rozó su nariz con la de ella, oliendo de paso el perfume embriagador de su piel. ¿Cuántas noches había anhelado aquél olor? Despertar en mitad del sueño y tomar de ella el cariño y el aroma de su cuerpo - ¿serás ahora mi compañera? – Ella sonrió como afirmación y lo atrajo otra vez a sus labios.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, lento al principio, que se fue volviendo cada vez mas ferviente, expresando en él y en las caricias que acompañaban las manos la impaciencia después de tanto tiempo sin el contacto conocido de la otra mitad del todo que formaban.

Él interrumpió la unión de sus bocas, bajando con sus labios por el cuello de ella, mientras que con la otra mano levantaba el camisón, descubriéndole los muslos. Sus manos parecían llorarle por la familiaridad de su piel, por el sonido de su respiración agitada, impaciente por que la tocara aún más, por que llegase al punto donde más le dolía por la necesidad.

Kagome levantó las caderas y le ayudó a sacarle la prenda por la cabeza, luego se precipitó en desnudarlo. Su cuerpo había sufrido algunos cambios, el pecho y los hombros ya no eran los de un adolescente, había echado más cuerpo, y sus músculos se veían más definidos, la fibra había sido sustituida por una pared muscular más dura y trabajada. Y sus manos se veían más robustas.

Inuyasha le bajó la única prenda que a ella le quedaba, y la observó durante tan solo unos instantes, allí desnuda, expuesta totalmente para él.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo se tumbó sobre ella, metió la mano bajo sus caderas para levantarla lo necesario y la penetró sin contemplaciones, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando por sentirse otra vez dentro de ella. La vio arquearse, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agonizando con un quejido mezcla de placer y dolor por el tiempo que llevaba sin albergar a ningún hombre.

Él empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella, con un ritmo que la estaba enloqueciendo. Desesperado, ansioso por llegar a la cima. Y curiosamente ella tenía la necesidad de alcanzarlo. Se movió acompañando a sus estocadas, encontrándose con él con la misma impaciencia. Lo rodeó con las piernas y se agarró a sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro, curvó la espalda ofreciéndole los pechos y sintió los dientes clavándose en uno de ellos, los colmillos castigando la piel hasta traspasarla y lamer de ella, de la esencia de su vida.

La quemazón en lugar de dolor le produjo una explosión desconocida hasta ahora, creía morir, era como si el alma se le separase del cuerpo. Le sujetó la cabeza con una mano y lo apretó más contra su pecho. Podía oír sus propios gritos como si pertenecieran a otra persona, causados por el placer de tenerlo bebiendo de ella.

Algo estalló en su interior, una burbuja que se había ido inflando hasta el límite y ahora urgía por salir al exterior, trepándole por el cuerpo y erizándole todos los bellos.

Gimió como protesta cuando él dio un último lametazo a su pecho y se aproximó a su boca.

Ahora es cuando podemos ser uno realmente, acepta lo que te doy y nos perteneceremos para siempre.

Ella jadeó un sí y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor de su semilla irrumpiendo en su interior, dándole la vida a un nuevo ser. El sello estaba cerrado, ahora nadie ni nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera el tiempo tenía ya ese derecho.

Su cuerpo se contorsionó con las últimas embestidas, provocándole las sacudidas del orgasmo como corrientes que la sometían a espasmos, cada cual más fuerte, estiró un brazo hasta el cabecero de la cama, teniendo la necesidad de tocar algo que la sujetara a la realidad, y con la otra mano lo mantuvo presionado a ella, evitando que pudiera abandonar su cuerpo. No es que tuviera la intención, ella lo sabía, pero actuaba con un instinto que ni siquiera tuvo cuando estuvo con él hacía 35 años. Era la extraña necesidad de asegurar que su simiente perpetuaba la nueva vida.

Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la calma y que los jadeos de él, que no había notado hasta ahora, iban amainando. Lo abrazó y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre los pechos.

- No se si tendré la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que nazca.

- No nos queda más remedio

Él guardó silencio, haciéndola dudar. Le movió la cabeza obligándolo a mirarla.

- ¿No?

Inuyasha rió, una risa corta y traviesa que le recorrió el hormigueo de la añoranza. Cuánto había echado de menos esa risa.

- 36 semanas para ser exactos. Ya ves... no vas a librarte de algunas cosas por tu nueva condición. Los embarazos son iguales al de los humanos.

Se bajó de ella y la recogió en sus brazos, acomodándola a su lado y besándole la nuca.

- Descansemos un poco, mañana nos queda muchas cosas por hacer.

Entre ellas buscar un lugar cerca de la aldea, pero con la intimidad suficiente para ellos y el hijo que esperaban.

Inuyasha despertó antes del amanecer, no sintió el peso de Kagome, pero su olfato le decía que estaba en la habitación, su olor actual era ligeramente distinto, una mezcla a los dos.

Abrió los ojos, y la vio mirándose al espejo, desnuda, observando su nueva imagen. Se levantó y se acercó ella, abrazándola desde atrás y mirando su reflejo por encima de su hombro. Ella movía sus nuevas orejas sin apartar la vista de ellas.

Kagome estiró el cuello cuando él lo buscó con sus labios.

- Es extraño...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada sin despegar los labios de su piel, entonces vio que ella seguía mirando sus orejas, con el ceño fruncido, intentando aceptar la normalidad en ellas. Alzó la cabeza y miró directamente al reflejo de sus orejas en el espejo.

- Son preciosas – Besó la punta de una de ellas y rozó la nariz cuando esta se movió inconscientemente por el cosquilleo. – Te acostumbrarás… - Le dio un cate en el trasero y ella lo miró sorprendida. Nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de gestos con ella. Rió y le colocó su haori por encima - Volvamos a casa.

Sota entró en la habitación de su hermana preocupado. Llevaba toda la mañana llamando por teléfono y ella no contestaba. Su cuarto estaba vacío, y sobre la cama había una nota sujeta por la Shikon.

"Querido hermano, ahora que he encontrado la forma, vuelvo con Inu Yasha, quiero que guardes este objeto como recuerdo de tu hermana, te prometo que te haré llegar noticias mías, cuídate mucho.

Te quiere, Kagome".

- Abuelo, la abuela quiere que vayas al árbol sagrado, parece que hay algo nuevo.

Sota se metió la nota y la perla en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió a su nieto hasta el patio delantero de la casa. Su mujer se envolvió en su brazo cuando llegó y señaló junto al goshinboku: un pequeño muro, que el día anterior no estaba, mostraba el dibujo a dedo de una pareja de Inu Hanyous, la joven mujer de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros, sostenía un cachorro en sus brazos, mientras su compañero, de ojos dorados, los miraba con amor.

En la parte derecha a pie del dibujo, había una firma con un nombre: "Shippo".

_Fin_


End file.
